Healing Process
by amblovestoread
Summary: All Human,Bella and Emmett live together and she runs a deli in Port Angeles,then soon meets someone Edward that can heal her broken heart.Mature rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

It was almost 2pm when I heard the bell on the door ring, and as I looked up I had to smile. "Hello, tuna on rye, no crust." He would come in at least two times a week for the last two months and order the same thing every time.

"Yes please, and a bottle water, too…that predictable, huh?" he said with a little chuckle.

Wow! How could just one little chuckle make my heart flutter so hard? I blushed and gave a little chuckle myself and started making the sandwich. This man was so gorgeous and had a wonderful smile that could melt my heart everytime that I saw it.

"For here or to go, see not predictable?" I said looking up in his 'I can have _any_ woman I want' green eyes. Oh my, I could feel the blood running hot in my body just looking at his eyes, no doubt that my _entire_ face was probably rose red by now.

He gave me a wide smile and said "to go today please, I have to get back to work."

"Hmmm….all work and no play" I mutter to myself and placed his sandwich in the bag and rang up his order. After he paid and we said "thank you" to each other, he turned and started for the door. I watched him walk away wishing I could just say 'hey, how about you and me tonight go to dinner, and then watch a movie at my place and see where that could lead' but that would be the _brave_ and _bold_ thing to do, and everyone knows that Bella has never been either.

Just before he reaches the door he turned around and smirked "maybe next time I'll surprise you" and then exited.

"Go get him _killer!_" Emmett whispered in my ear and made me jump ten feet in the air and scream. "Emmett!"

I gave him a hard punch in the arm and started laughing. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I don't see why it is so hard for you to just let me know you're here in a calm and peaceful manor?"

He started laughing "where would the fun be in that? Besides you should see the drool rolling down you chin, that is _priceless._" I ran my fingers across my face to see if it was true, bad mistake because that only made him laugh harder. "Bella, I love you, only you can make my day go so GREAT" and gave me a Big Bear hug.

"Can't…..breathe…..Emmett" I gasped as he held me and then quickly let go and kissed the top of my head and laughed. "You know it's not nice to laugh at the women you love all the time? Not to mention to make fun of her tortured heart from a man she has no idea what his name is, other than 'tuna…on rye…no crust'" I said locking the door to end another day at the 'Deli on the Main'. On Emmett's days off from work he would always come downstairs from our apartment to have lunch with me and then we would put everthing away.

He shrugged "I don't get it, why don't you just ask him what his name is and go from there?" He was making a ham and turkey with swiss cheese sandwich with lots of pickles, I never really understood what his deal was with _all_ the pickles. "What would you like to eat today, honey?" he asked still with a _big_ grin on his face.

I walked around the counter to start cleaning up "nothing today, I had a late breakfast, sugar bear." Now we were both grinning at each other and he headed to a table to eat his lunch.

After we finished cleaning the deli, we went up stairs and my phone rang "Hello"

"Bella, its Alice, I was calling to see if you and Emmett wanted to go to dinner tonight? And before you start to say no, do remember that it is Friday night and you don't need to stay home and write." She always knew that if I wasn't running the deli then I was in my room writing my book, or at least _trying _to write a book. "Besides, if you tell me 'no' that only leads to one thing and we all know in the end I always get my way." I could hear the smile on her face when she said this.

I sighed hard "So what you are saying is if I say 'no thank you' you will come over and make my life hard, right?" I said with a frown on my face. I knew that if we went out that she would want to go to the local night club and to top that off she would want to come over before hand and make me over, but if I didn't go she would only make things worse on me till I gave in.

Emmett walked over and took the phone from my hand and laughed "Alice, we would love to go out with you tonight and I promise that I will do my best to have her in a good mood before we leave the apartment" and handed the phone back to me and walked to his room.

Why do I have friends that always think that I need to go out to have fun? "Listen Alice, I will go out tonight but I don't want to stay out to late this time, ok?" Last time we went out we stayed out till 3am and both of them had just a little too much to drink. When we went to the all night diner down the road to get something to eat, they would not stop singing and I just knew the waitress was going to call the cops and we were going to go to jail.

"Ok, I will do my best to have you home and in bed at a reasonable hour" giggling the whole time. "I will come over at about five thirty and start the 'make over session' and then we will go get a bite to eat before we hit the club. See you in a little bit, Bella. Bye" and she hung up the phone before I could say 'You said dinner, not clubbing'.

"You know I don't know why you hate going out? It is Friday and it seems to be the only time you ever leave the house at night anymore." Emmett said walking over to the couch and sitting down to watch TV. "Bella, you need to get out there and start living your life again."

The tears started to puddle in my eyes when he said the last comment and I wanted to run to my room before he saw. But before I could even turn to walk away he was up off the couch and had me in a hug. "I'm sorry, I know that you hate to talk about _him_, I just wish that after all this time that it would get a little easier for you to start over."

This only made the tears start to run down my face. "Emmett, I'm trying."

"I know, and you have done so well too, but I think that we should start going out just a little bit more, if not to a club at least to dinner and maybe to local gatherings and meet new people. At least that would be a start to another healing process." He pulled me from his chest to see if I was still crying and then gave me a kiss on my forehead and pulled me to the couch to sit next to him. "Listen, you know that I love you and you know that I will never let you down but there will come a day that I might meet the right woman, God help her." This brought a big smile on his face and he gave my hand a squeeze.

I couldn't help but laugh "God help her is right." I sat back on the couch and grabbed a tissue. "You know that if you ever did find someone special that I would be _very_ happy for you and would never ask you to stay here with me instead of being with her. But you should also know that without you I would have never gotten where I am today, with the deli and my healing process after the breakup." My eyes started to tear up again and he put an arm around my shoulder. I took a deep breath "I know that it has been nine months and I should at least go out and have fun with my friends but sometimes that just reminds me of _him_ more and I start to miss him again." Him, why do I miss a man that promised me _forever _and than left me for another? If it hadn't been for Emmett and Alice I would be still be living with my mom and trying to figure out what to do with my life.

He handed me another tissue and said "Ok, let's just take this new step slow and go out twice a week and see what happens. I will see when I'm off next week and set a few things up for us to do. We will start to have new and exciting adventures together." He gave me a big squeeze and looked into my eyes and I nodded at him to let him know that I will try to take small steps to our new adventures. "Good, now if you don't mind I think I will go take a shower and figure out what 'come and get me girls' shirt I will wear tonight." He started laughing and got off the couch and started to walk to his room.

Laughing at him I said "watch out what you wish for,_ killer_, you remember the last one that 'came and got you' never would stop calling you, sugar bear." He froze and then turned around and scowled at me, then turned back around to go into the bedroom.

EPOV

"I don't mind going to dinner and having a few drinks tonight but I don't feel up to going out afterwards." I said to Jasper as I was walking into the living room where he was watching football on the TV.

"I never said that we had to go to a club afterwards, I just think that we should at least start to get to know all the locals and at least get to know the town we are living in now. Besides we have been here for almost three months and all you do is work and then come home, you need to go out and have a little fun." He turned back to the TV and had a big smile on his face that only told me that we were going to a club afterwards if he had to drag me there by my ear.

Taking a deep breath a sat down in my chair "ok I will go out tonight but please do not try to set me up with _any_ of the girls that are there. If you find one that has a girlfriend with her please don't try to push her friend on me." I always seem to be put in a bad position when this happens because I don't want to be with anyone but at the same time I don't want to hurt anybodies feelings.

"Don't worry ladies man; I will do my best to keep them off you tonight." I could here the laughter in his voice when he said this. He got off the couch and started for his bedroom and then turned around with another big smile. "We _will_ have a good time tonight and one day you will see that moving here was for the best, for both of us." and went into his bedroom.

My older bother always had a way of making things seem better than they really were. I wish that I could be so optimistic about moving to a town where we knew no one. We grew up in Seattle, and now we were trying to set up a small practice in Port Angeles. So far things were going good but the stress was starting to way on me and that is why Jasper wanted me to go out and unwind. My work life was coming together but my personal life was still one big mess. I guess it would help if I would at least go out and enjoy myself instead of staying home and stressing on how I can make our practice better.

"Hey daydreamer, get up and get ready or all the good fish will be taken before we get there" Jasper said standing at his bedroom door.

"Oh no you said that we were going for drinks and dinner, nothing about fishes" this made us both laugh out loud. "Ok, ok I'll get up, take a shower and get dressed but I will not be fishing tonight, not unless it's in a boat and we are on the lake." I said getting out of my chair and walking toward my room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Alice, does this look ok for tonight?" I had a light blue scoopneck top and khaki capri's.

Alice turned around and gave the clothes a once over and said "that is just what I would have picked out for you tonight, but you will need these shoes to go with it to make it perfect." She was right the shoes made the outfit just perfect and with the way she did my make up and my hair; I was a different girl in the mirror.

"You know if I see someone tonight I know they will never know that it was me, maybe that's a good thing. This way I can be _brave _and _bold_ and dare to do something new" smiling at myself in the mirror.

Alice came over and placed her arm around my shoulder and smiled "you are always a beautiful woman no matter what you wear, always remember that," she shrugged "but if this makes you _dare _to be outgoing a little more, than the night should be a little more fun."

She always knew how to make me feel just a little bit better about myself. Just as we finished up Emmett came in the room, leaned against the door and whistled "Whoa, you two have to be the most beautiful women I know, and I will be the envy of the town."

"Just make sure you always remember that big guy" Alice said as she walked over to him and ran a hand down his chest. "Why Emmett, you plan on getting lucky tonight, because you sure do look striking in that shirt." she turned and gave me a wink and I giggled.

"I always feel lucky when I'm with you two" he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Alice you are always such a tease, but that's ok because one day you will meet your match and I will be there to see it happen" this time he winked at me and we all started laughing.

"So where are we going to eat tonight?" I asked as we were heading to the car.

"I thought that we would try Fry St Bar and Grill tonight, if that is ok?" Alice asked.

"Sounds good to me, I haven't been there in a while. So do we need to flip a coin to see who will be driving home tonight?" Emmett smiled at us and started laughing.

He asked the question but knew that I would be the one driving home tonight because I can't handle alcohol that well, so I'm always the DD.

"Why don't you just concentrate on getting us there and we will discuss who drives home at dinner" Alice said.

We pulled in the parking lot and parked. When we walked in and luckily there was a table close to the bar so we sat down and started looking over the menus. "Bella, I think tonight you should have a least one margarita and I will drive us home at the end of the night" holding her hand in a fist with the index finger pointing up "just one."

"Alice, I'm ok with being the DD all the time, besides a like to watch you two let loose." I said with a devious smile.

"I know that you are alright with it, but just once I would like for you to let go and have a great time. Not that you can't have fun without, but just this once for me, ok?" That's when the waitress walked up to us and asked what we would like to drink.

"I'll have a beer and some chips and salsa, please" Emmett said.

"I would like to have an ice tea and lemon, please" Alice said and then put the full force of her big blue eyes on me to plead with me to get a margarita.

I glared at her and then turned to the waitress and said "a large margarita, no salt and a lime, please."

I saw a big smile come across Emmett's face "Alright tonight is going to be an adventure" and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

At that very moment I looked up and meet the most beautiful pair of green eyes on earth staring back at me from the back corner of the main bar 'tuna, on rye, no crust' I thought to myself. I felt the heat rise in my blood and could feel my face turning beet red. I quickly ducked my head and tried to collect my emotions so that neither Alice nor Emmett would notice that I was blushing.

"Why Bella I think that is the first time I've seen you blush just from me kissing your hand." Emmett stated as he kissed my hand again "and to think you haven't had a drink yet" he said with a big smile.

Alice looked at me and then back in the direction where I was staring and snickered "which one is he Bella, because I know that Sugar bear here didn't make that beautiful blush come to your face."

"Hey now, I could have, you never know" joked Emmett. The waitress came back at this point and blocked my view, thank God! I thanked her and took a _big_ drink. "Whoa honey, slow down we're not in a drinking contest" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and looked up at them both "the one in the corner with the reddish brown hair and those to die for green eyes" and made the mistake of looking again. He was still looking in our direction and this time I swear I saw him smile before I quickly looked back at Alice. As they both glanced over toward the back of the bar, I saw a tall man with blonde hair and hazel eyes come up behind Alice.

"Alice?" the man asked.

"Well Dr. Cullen, what a surprise, how are you doing?" Alice asked.

He gave her a big smile "good and please call me Jasper. How are you doing tonight?"

"Much better since I came to see you" Alice said with her flirtatious smile on and the full power of her eyes beaming at him; poor guy has no idea what he is in for.

"Ahem" I heard and looked up behind Emmett.

"Oh sorry, this is my bother Edward, Edward this is Alice and umm…" he looked at me and then Emmett and then smiled back at Alice.

Laughing at Jasper, Alice said "nice to meet you Edward. These are my best friends Emmett and Bella."

Emmett turned around gave Jasper's hand a shake first, and then Edward's and paused for just one moment "hey you're tuna, on rye, no crust, right?"

Oh no, why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he just make fun of me later whenthis beautiful manwasn't in the same building as me, not to mention standing right in front of me, why oh why?

"I'm sorry, what?" Edward asked with a confused look on his face and then something must have clicked because he looked right at me and slowly started to smile. "Well, 'Deli on the Main', it is finally nice to know your real name." and then it happen, the little chuckle, and all the blood started running feverish hot in my body and I know that my face had to be on fire. On that note I had to take another big drink and pray that no one noticed; no such luck.

"There is that beautiful blush again and I didn't even kiss your hand this time, honey." Why does Emmett always have to bring attention to me when all I want to do is hide? With everyone's eyes on me, I tried to pull my thoughts together and say something to get the attention off me quickly.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and kissed it "Ahhh….sugar bear you know that only you can make me blush" and I thought he was going to spit his beer out with laughter. Alice frowned and then slowly started to smile, because she knew all I wanted to do was disappear. When I finally looked back at Edward, he seemed to be frowning himself and I was not sure what would bring that frown to his face.

"So Jasper, would the two of you like to join us?" thank you Alice for getting me out of that embarrassing situation and putting me in another. I saw Jasper look over at Edward and he gave a slow nod back to him.

"Let us go to the bar and get our beers and we would love to join you for dinner, thanks" They walked away.

"Thanks Alice" I hissed and glared at her. "Now I will need to have at least three or four margaritas just to make it through the night. Why do you and Emmett love to torment my heart?" I took another big drink and then noticed that the margarita was all gone. Great, I'm going to do good to last till the end of dinner if I keep drinking this way.

Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear "You will be just fine, just calm down and take a deep breath and the night will be great, I'm here for you, always remember that." He kissed me on the cheek and gave my hand a squeeze and I could feel the fears let go just a little. Alice and the waitress pulled up two more chairs and set them between me and her, great now he will be sitting next to me. Get a grip Bella, just calm down like Emmett told you and have fun.

Edward sat in the chair next to me and I turned to look at him. "You know it is very nice to finally put a name to those eyes… oh I meant your face, sorry." Way to go that's a good way _not_ to draw attention to yourself.

He smiled at me and said "now all I need to do is change my order and stop being so predictable" and winked at me. How is it possible for someone to be so gorgeous?

We ordered our food and I had one more margarita, _mistake_, and then the waitress came around with our tickets and we paid out. All through dinner Alice kept flirting with Jasper and Jasper kept flirting back, they were perfect for each other, she would dish it out and he would dish it right back to her, it became our entertainment during dinner. We all got up and walked out front to see what we were going to do next.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I promised my honey bun here, that I would open the deli in the morning so I think I will head home." Emmett said and turned to me with a smile.

"Emmett we came in your car, so….."

"That's ok, if the ladies would like to hang out a little longer, Edward and I brought both of our cars, and we can take you two home" Jasper turned to Alice to pleaded for her to say yes.

"That sounds great to me. I'm not ready to call it a night yet and Bella here could use a little more fun tonight, too." she turned to me and smiled and all I could do was glare.

"Good then it's settled, you four have a nice time and I will see you," he turned to me "sweetheart for lunch, tomorrow" he took my hand and kissed it and then bent down and whispered in my ear "have fun, please" then stood back up with a smile and said "Goodnight everyone and it was nice meeting you two, we should all hang out again real soon" and walked to his car to leave.

"Ok, so what would you two lovely ladies like to do for the rest of the evening?" Jasper asked when he took Alice's hand with his.

By this time I really just needed to go home because I had two large margarita's and was feeling pretty good. "Let's go to the Limits and have another drink" what? Where did that come from? See this is why I should never drink!

"That sounds like fun; I think they have karaoke on Friday nights so it should be entertaining too." Alice always knew what the local dives where doing, each and ever night. "I'll ride with you Jasper and Bella can ride with Edward, if that's ok with him?"

I saw Jasper straighten up real quick and give Edward a strange look that I could not seem to read, and just as it looked like Jasper was going to say something to him.

Edward looked at me with full force of those deep green eyes and said "would you like to ride with me to the club, Bella?"

"Ummm….sure, I would love get in…umm…I meant, ride with you to the club, or umm…anyplace else you would want to go…"oh no, did I just say that last part out loud? By this time I had lost all train of thought, whether it was the margaritas or those eyes, no I think it was a mixture of both.

All three laughed "I think Bella here might have had one to many drinks tonight" Alice said and gave me a nudge with her arm.

Edward led me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me to get in. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter and then he was there right next to me in the driver seat, with that wonderful smile on "So I guess we will just follow them to the club, if that's ok with you?"

"No that's fine. I think that would be best, because I'm not real sure I know how to get there, not to mention my thought process seems to be impaired right now " He turned to look at me and we both started to laugh.

"And here I was thinking you were a big party animal, boy was I wrong" he gave me a crooked smile and started to pull out behind Jasper.

"Oh no you were right, I love to party, if it is at home in my bed and the lights are dim" I said laughing.

His eyes were wide with shock now and that made me laugh even harder and then I said "Usually I spend my nights at home alone, trying to write my book. But I would love to know what it was that you were thinking, because the look on your face is great."

"I think I will keep my thoughts to myself this time around, if you don't mind" and started laughing with me.

"So why didn't you just go home with your boyfriend?" he was staring out the windshield but I could see frustration in his face when he asked me this question.

"What? Oh, you mean sugar bear" I let out a loud chuckle with that thought "No, Emmett is just my roommate and we have been best friends since grade school. He takes good care of me though."

"Well that's a relief, because after the thoughts I was having about you in your room alone, with the lights dim, I thought I might have to move away." He turned and looked at me and I could feel my face blush.

We pulled up to the club right next to Alice and Jasper. Then out of no where he reached up and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and that only made my blood boil more and chills ran down my entire body

"Bella, that beautiful blush was the first thing that I noticed about you the first time I came into your deli; well that and your beautiful brown eyes."

We sat there in the silent for what seemed like hours staring at each other, till a tap on the window made me turn away. I rolled down the window.

"Jasper and I were thinking that maybe since it was almost midnight and the club closed at one anyways, maybe we should just all go home and we can plan to hang out some other time. And Edward, Jasper said that he would be glad to let you go on home and take Bella home himself."

"No that's ok, if Bella is ready to go home I would love to take her myself, if she is ok with that?" He touched the back of my hand to get my attention and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and my thoughts seemed to fly right out the window.

"Umm…sure, I mean no, umm…" I shook my head and tried to gain control of my thought process. "I would rather go home then to stay here at the club, please, and yes I would like for you to take me home, if that is not a problem." There that wasn't so bad, now was it, get a grip Bella.

"Well ok then, Edward it was nice to meet you and I hope we get to hang out again real soon and Bella I will call you tomorrow to chit chat, ok?" and she touched my shoulder to get me to turn around and look at her, no doubt to make sure that I was ok with letting Edward take me home. I looked up at her and gave a wink and she smiled.

"Goodnight Alice, talk to you tomorrow" I said and she walked back to Jasper's car and got in. Jasper was looking out his window and he smiled at me and waved and I waved back.

"Your bother has no clue what he is in for with that crazy girl" I laughed and rolled up the window.

"Maybe it is Alice that has no clue what she is up against" and he backed the car out of the parking lot.

That's when I remembered him touching my cheek and the butterflies came on full force again. I need to get it together or I will jump this beautiful man before we even get to know each other. Those eyes just make it so impossible to keep a functioning thought in my head and then when he touched my cheek it only made it worse.

"Bella, where do you live?"

"Hmmm…"

"Penny for your thoughts" he said and gave me his crooked smile.

"What was it you said earlier about keeping them to yourself, I think I'll do the same, for now at least." and smiled back at him. "I live above the deli."

"So how long have you owed the deli?" I was staring out the window now, trying my best not to fall asleep.

"Umm…well I guess for about a year now, and for the most part it has been the best." I had my head rested against the head rest and slowly turned to look at him "so what do you do; besides eat tuna, on rye, no crust?" and smiled.

He turned to look at me and smirked and then turned back to watch the road "I'm a doctor, Jasper and I have our on practice here in town. We have been trying to get it up and running for about 3 months now. Do you run the deli by yourself?"

"No, there is a young girl named Jennifer that helps me out and when I really get busy, and Emmett is off, he will come down and give me a hand. He is more like a partner with me too," I saw him quickly look at me with shock in his eyes "oh umm…I meant like business partner," I said laughing at the look he gave me "but he is also a sheriff deputy. We have been friends for a long time, he keeps me up and running when I feel there is no reason to go on."

Why am I telling this complete stranger my problems, worse than that, I could feel the tears filling my eyes. When he turned this time to look at me, his eyes seemed very curious.

We pulled up in front of the deli and he killed the engine. "Bella, are you ok?" he reached up and brushed the back of my check again and I felt the warm sensation of comfort, in that brief touch.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to say so much, it has to be the alcohol taking over my thoughts again. I should never drink, for some reason it makes me talk too much." I started to giggle and he reached over and placed his hand on mine. The butterflies came on full force this time and I shudder just a little from the chills. "I really should go in now, I feel very tired and I have to work in the morning."

I reached for the door and he squeezed my hand "Bella, could we go out again?"

"Well I think that Jasper and Alice plan on setting something up for all of us to do, very soon." He leaned towards me, and he was so close that I couldn't help but smell him. It was pure heaven; I closed my eyes, breathed in again and smiled. "Mmmm…you sure do smell nice." I opened my eyes and saw him smiling back at me with the same lustful glaze in his eyes that I had in mine. I shook my head and said "I really should go, Edward."

"Please, I really would like for just _you_ and _me_ to go out again, by ourselves" this time he backed away from me just a little and let go of my hand and stared at me like he was trying to find the answer in my eyes.

I slowly turned to stare out the windshield "I think maybe we should see what Alice has set up before we start to make other plans, ok?" I turned back to him and gave him a little smile. "Thanks for the ride home, I really had a nice time tonight and it has been a very long time since that has happened, goodnight Edward."

I opened the door and started to get out and heard him say "Goodnight, Bella" and I closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke up and the night before started to run through my head over and over again. What a fool, why did I ask her out? She was so very opposite of the women I'm usually attracted to, and for some strange reason I just long to kiss her full pink lips and feel her arms wrapped around my body. The way she blushed when I would touch her, makes my body tingle all over and her big brown eyes seem to light up some hidden darkness in my soul.

How did I read her wrong? She had all the body language that told me she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, but then she flipped some switch and it was gone. Well that's fine. I don't need any distraction right now; I need to concentrate on our practice, that's what matters most in my life.

I heard a knock at the door "come in."

"Goodmorning, sleepy head" Jasper came in and set down on the end of my bed.

"Goodmorning, lover boy" we both started to laugh. "So did you have a nice time last night?"

Jasper smiled "Why yes I did, thank you. I plan on having many more. I have never met anyone like her before, she was _amazing_."

I got up to get dressed "she sure is…." I muttered to myself. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a confused look on my brother's face and then he smiled.

"So little brother of mine; did _you _have a nice time last night, how was that fishing?"

"Ha ha…yeah, I had an alright time." and I started to walk out of the room to go get some breakfast.

Jasper followed me to the kitchen and poured us both a cup of coffee "I will have to say that Miss 'Deli on the Main' was a nice fish to catch. I can't believe that was the girl you have been telling me about for two months, and now you finally know her name."

I really didn't want to talk about Bella so I changed the subject "So are you and Alice going to go out again?"

"I'm not sure, she asked me for my number. She said that all of us would need to get together and have dinner again, but nothing about just her and me. She seemed to be concerned more about making sure that Bella went out again than setting up a date with Me." Jasper looked very confused.

"Why would Alice be concerned with making sure Bella goes out?" I finished making my bowl of cereal and sat down next to him at the table.

"I'm not sure, but last night Alice started to talk about how she was glad that Bella let you drive her home, because she needed to start living her life again." he got up and put his empty coffee cup in the sink and turned back around. "I think that Bella must have been through something rough, and is still coping with it and Alice is trying to make life a little more exciting for her," he shrugged "but who knows maybe I'm reading to much into it."

"I'm going to the office today to finish up a few things I left undone yesterday, I'll give you a ride if you need one" Jasper said.

"No thank you, I want to go to the gym first. I'll be in a little later." I got up and rinsed my bowl out.

"Ok, so I guess I will see you later" and he walked to the front door and left.

I walked into the living room and started to think about Bella, again. The deli will close in a few hours and I really wanted to go see her. "No" I said to myself. Just go to the gym and then to the office and get her off your mind. She is just another _girl._ I shook my head and grabbed my gym bag and my keys and walked out the door.

**BPOV**

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" It was ten thirty in the morning and I had a horrible headache and from the huge smile on Emmett's face I could tell he knew that I was hurting.

"I'm just great, sugar bear." He came over and handed me a bottle of acetaminophen and bottle water "thanks" I muttered.

"Not a problem. I need to go to work, but I want to hear about what happen last night when I get back tonight after my shift" he patted me on the back and smiled.

"Ok, but nothing happened. We came home instead of going out." I started to get nervous and I knew that he could tell that there was something that I was not telling him.

"Bella, I have known you way to long to fall for your lies, besides you were never good at lying anyway. I will be home at eight or a little after and I expect you to be up and ready to talk." he gave me that 'don't you argue with me little girl' stare and I just nodded at him. "Good, oh by the way Jennifer should be here at eleven and the cookies are already made for the lunch crowd. I will see you later tonight, bye honey" he ruffled my hair and then turned to leave.

Lunch went by quickly and my headache never really got any better. Jennifer and I cleaned up and then she went home. I went up stairs to try to catch a nap before Emmett came home and started twenty questions.

When I got up stairs the light on my cell phone was blinking, so I picked it up and saw that I had a text messaged from Alice:

**Call me when u get done with the deli**

"Great" I said to myself. All I want to do is take a nap to try and get rid of this awful headache, but I knew if I didn't call she would come over and make the pain worse.

"Hello, sweetie" Alice always had nicknames for everyone.

"Hello Alice, what's up?" I said with just a little bit of annoyance.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got home alright and that you are doing ok." There was a short pause "You sound a little grumpy, do you feel ok?" there was true concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry; I just have this awful headache and can't seem to get rid of it. I was going to try to take a nap and see if I could sleep it off." Please just let me take a nap and have some peace.

"Why don't you go lay down and get some rest and I will come over around seven, if that is ok?" she asked but I knew that was just her way of warning me that she would be in my apartment at seven.

"That sounds good, are you bringing dinner, too?"

Alice started laughing and said "yes sweetie, I will bring dinner home and maybe a few movies, too. Bye Bella" and she hung up before I said goodbye.

Great, now not only will I have to answer Emmett's questions, but Alice will be here with her own questions. Nothing happen. I mean, Edward brought me home and that is all that happen. No one needs to know that I get weak in the knees just from him smiling, or that the simple touch of his hand made me quiver.

Edward did ask me out but I think that was just because he could see the hurt in my eyes and felt pity for me and didn't know what else to say to me. Besides I'm not ready to start dating, not just yet. The hurt is still way too bad and trusting someone else with what is left of my heart, is out of the question right now. Not to mention that Edward is way out of my league, I would defiantly be a pity date.

How did one night out make my head hurt so badly? I can't seem to stop thinking about Edward. I wish that I would have just said 'yes, I would love to go out with you' but I like my simple and boring life. Maybe if I get some rest and work on my book that would keep my mind occupied enough and the thoughts of Edward will just disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Sunday came and I spent all day in my room alone, working on my book and watching TV. Emmett had to work a double shift and Alice's cousin came into town so she spent the whole day no doubt shopping with her. For some reason Emmett didn't ask me any questions when he came home Saturday night, so I was relieved that both of them seemed to drop the subject.

Monday morning, I was starting to feel like life was going back to normal again. It was just about closing time. Just as I locked the door and turned around to start cleaning someone knocked on the door. I slowly turned back around and saw Jasper standing there waving at me.

"Hi Bella, I know that you are closed, but can I come in? Edward always says that you have the best tuna he's ever tasted." He said with a 'please' smile.

"Sure come on in, I was going to make myself some lunch anyways, I will make you something, too. What would you like, tuna?" I asked with a smile.

"Please, but could I have wheat instead of rye?" he sat down. 

"What would you like to drink?" I asked as I came around the counter to place his plate down on the table.

"Bottle water would be nice, thank you." He took a bite of his sandwich "mmm…this is great, my brother was right."

I came back to the table with my lunch and his water "thank you, I try to make sure to please all my customers" I said with a little giggle.

We sat there eating for a few minutes and then Jasper looked up at me "Bella, I really did come by to have lunch, but I also wanted to see if you would like to come over tomorrow night?" he looked very nervous and unsure about asking me this question.

"Umm… Jasper, I don't know, weren't you and Alice planning on having us all get together again for dinner?" I asked with a very confused look on my face. I was not real sure what he was asking.

He started to laugh and said "Oh sorry, I meant you and Emmett and Alice, they already said yes, but I thought that I should ask you myself instead of having one of them ask."

"Whew, that's a good thing. Because I was just a little confused on how we were going to break the news to Alice, that you and I were an item now" and this statement made us both start to laugh.

I took a drink of my water and then realized that he said 'they both already said yes' and I knew nothing about it. "So they both already said yes, huh, and when did this '_yes'_ come about, Jasper?"

I think he could feel the anger in my voice because he sat up very straight and cleared his throat "I asked Alice on Saturday, and I think she must have told Emmett, because she called me Sunday to let me know that he was coming, too."

This explains why I never got my twenty questions, because they planned on putting me in the same room with Edward again and watch me squirm. Well I'll show them.

"Thank you Jasper, but I think that maybe I will pass this time if that is ok, but please let me have the honor of breaking the news to my dear best friends." Why do they think that putting me in an uncomfortable situation makes me happy?

Jasper had finished his lunch and was a little confused with the anger that I was showing. "Well if you change your mind, please feel free to call me. And yes I will let you tell them yourself. I am sorry if I upset you." He stood up to get his wallet from his pants "thanks for the lunch, it was great. How much do I owe?" 

"You don't owe me anything; this one is on the house." I said with a smile and stood up myself and placed a hand on his arm "I'm sorry, but you didn't say anything that upset me, its just sometimes my friends try to push me a little to hard and that is not you fault. Thank you for the invite and I will think about it a little more before I just don't show up."

"I would love for you to come, but if you don't I understand. It's not like we can't get together another time. I should be going now, thanks for lunch again and you really do have the best tuna. Bye Bella" and walked out.

* * *

**EPOV**

"We're having a little get together tomorrow night, Edward" I heard Jasper yell from the kitchen. I was sitting in the living room reading a book. Company? Who would be coming to see us?

Jasper came out of the kitchen with a devious smile on his face and I knew that it would be better if I just slept at the office on Tuesday night. "I'll bite, who is coming over?"

"Well just a few of the people we met the other night, you know Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, and I think Alice and Emmett are inviting a few of there friends from work. They should be here about seven." He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on and started to flip through channels

The only name that I didn't catch in the statement was Bella, why wasn't she coming and who is Rosalie, I don't remember meeting anyone named that the other night. "Who is Rosalie?"

"She is Alice's cousin; she is down for a few weeks for some R&R."

"Please tell me you are not trying to set me up with Alice's cousin; you know how I hate that." I put my book down on the table and glared at him.

"No, dear brother, I think that Alice is trying to get Emmett and Rosalie together. Besides you know after the last time I tried to set you up, I promised I would never do it again." He had a smirk on his face. 

Last time he tried to set me up with one of his friends, she turned out to be very obsessed with me that I couldn't go anywhere without her, and I do mean _anywhere. _Not even the restroom. I shuddered at that thought and Jasper started to laugh.

"That's good to know," I picked my book back up and sat back in my chair again, I looked up over my book and asked "but why isn't Bella coming?" 

Maybe she has a date that night and can't come over. Maybe that is why she didn't want to go out with me because she already had a guy friend she was interested in and didn't want to tell me.

Jasper tilted his head at me and then slowly smiled "I went by the deli today and asked her to come over, but she declined my request. She didn't give me a reason." he said with a shrug. "So are you ok with them coming over?" he asked but it wasn't like I had a choice.

"Sure that's fine, but not too late, ok?"

"No, we will be done at a reasonable hour, Dad" and he turned off the TV, stood up and slapped my back "goodnight, see you in the morning." and headed to his room.

I turned all the lights out and went to my room and got into bed. I was having trouble sleeping since the night that I talked to Bella. I couldn't get her off my mind, not to mention she would be there in my dreams too. Why wasn't she coming? Maybe I should just go by tomorrow and see her. I haven't been by to have lunch in a while. What is the harm in dropping by for a little lunch and invite her myself? Maybe she would tell me _why_ she can't come.

No, I need to push her out of my mind and move on. You have more important things to worry about than a woman that doesn't want to go out with you, let it go Edward. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head, but once again there in my dreams was, Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"I already told you Alice, I'm…not…going." I said very firmly and started to head to my room and lock myself in till she left, but before I could get pass the couch Emmett grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me to the couch to sit next to him.

I started to get back up but he put a arm around my waist and pulled me back down "Listen Bella, I know that you don't want to go, but remember that you said that we would start going out at least twice a week and meet new people. You know new adventures." He took my hand and looked me in the eyes and gave me a wink.

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly "I know what I said the other day, but…" I put my head in my heads and sighed "I don't know it just scares me. The way I feel when I'm around him…"

Alice came over and sat down on the other side of me "there will be other people there, so it's not like it will be just the two of you and sugar bear here will make sure if you start to feel the least bit uncomfortable to take you home." She put her arm around me and squeezed.

"I'm always here for you, honey. When you're ready to leave, then we will say our good byes and leave. It's that simple" Emmett said.

I sat back up and stared at the blank TV for a minute, then took another deep breath, and nodded "Ok, I will go…"

"Yes, that's my girl!" Alice was super excited; wish I could've felt the same way. "We will have a nice evening, you'll see"

Alice gave me another squeeze and then jumped off the couch "we only have a few hours till we need to be there, and we haven't even started to get ready, not to mention I still need to go pick up Rosalie. Ok, I'm going to go but I will be back in a flash and we will start to get ready for our 'new adventure'" and laughed. 

When she was out the door, Emmett got off the couch and started toward his room but turned back around "Bella, those feelings that you're having are not bad. Maybe just this once you should see where they take you, and you might be surprised how happy it can make you." and slowly turned around and walked into his room.

By six thirty we reached Edward's house and I started to feel sick to my stomach. It was large and beautiful, of course. One of those houses you only see on TV, about the rich and famous. 'This guy is _way _out of my league' I thought to myself. 

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice got out and I just sat there in awe wishing I had just said 'no'. 

Alice had put me in a little babydoll dress that was deep blue with one strip of white at the top with a tie; it had spaghetti straps and freely flowed down to my knees. Emmett opened my door and held out a hand for me, I got out and we started towards the door.

"I feel sick…"I said as we reached the door.

"Take slow breaths and remember that you look, fabulous!" Alice sang as she rang the door bell.

The door slowly opened and thankfully it was Jasper standing behind it. "Hello, come on in." We all started to walk in and Jasper took Alice's hand and whispered something into her ear and she giggled, they looked great together, perfect match.

We started down the hall into a large living area, but there still was no sign of Edward, maybe he won't be here and the night will go without any worries. And at that very moment he came through a doorway on the right.

He was absolutely gorgeous, he was wearing a white button up dress shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had on black slacks, and at this point I was hoping that I was not drooling. 

Edward set his drink down and started to walk toward us. He held out a hand to Emmett "Good to see you again, thanks for coming." Then turned towards Rosalie "I don't believe I've had the pleasure, my name is Edward" and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice's cousin, Rosalie" and she shook his hand and smiled.

My stomach was turning because I was the next person in line, but before he could say anything to me the door bell rang.

"Edward, will you please let our other guest in, I need to get the appetizers ready, thanks" Jasper said and then walked into the kitchen with Alice.

Edward looked at me and smiled, and turned away to go get the door. I realized I wasn't breathing and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "It's going to be a _very_ long night" I softly whispered to myself, but it must have been louder than I thought because Emmett stepped in front of me, lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes.

"Slow…deep…breaths and have fun" and pulled me in for a quick hug. 

People started to show up one after another, and most of them I didn't know, but everyone seemed to be having a nice time. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be hitting it off and stayed together most of the night and I started to feel a little out of place because Alice was with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were trying to get to know each other. I was like a third wheel. 

It was nine and I never really saw Edward. There were a few times out eyes would meet and he would smile, and my face would blush, but I would always quickly look away.I began to feel like he might be avoiding me, but couldn't be sure. I was ready to go, but didn't want to ruin anyone's evening. So I slipped out the back door to catch some fresh air.

The outside summer air was cool, and the sky was clear, instead of clouded over. The moonwas not full, but it lit up the sky beautifully.

"You look very nice tonight" Edward whispered in my ear from behind me.

I jumped and then turned around to look at him, and lost all control of my mouth "mmm…nice enough to taste." and he lifted one perfect brow and he slowly started to smile. "I meant you look very nice, too." then quickly turned back around because I knew that my face was red from embarrassment.

He chuckled and my heart started to pound in my chest "I brought you a jacket so you don't get cold" and stepped up and placed the jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you, it was starting to get just a little bit chilly out here, but I needed to get some fresh air." My heart started to calm down a little and I noticed thatyou could clearly see each and every star. They were beautiful. "I love the night time, when you can see the stars and get lost in their beauty."

I could feel Edward staring at me and he softly said "very beautiful." 

We stood there for a few minutes and then he placed his hand on the small of my back and chills ran down my body. "Would you like to sit down?" and pointed to a porch swing.

I nodded, and we walked to the swing and sat down next to each other. My butterflies were coming back again and I was trying very hard to remember to breathe. We were so close that I could smell his heavenly scent, and it was intoxicating.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking" he asked me with curious eyes.

I shook my head and said "Uh uh, it is too embarrassing" and I felt like my entire body was on fire.

"_Please_" and he took my hand and held it, I looked up and his seductive green eyes were pleading with me to tell him my thoughts.

I looked down at our hands and took a deep breath and whispered "I was thinking that you smell very heavenly."

Edward leaned in close, brought my hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back "Bella, I'm glad that you came tonight" and kissed my hand again."

I slowly brought my head up. Once our eyes met; there was a wild electric charge that ran through my body. My body longed to close the small gap between us and press my lips to his. I pursed my lips "Edward, I...I think I should….," but before I could get the last part out he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhh…You know what I think," still looking into his eyes, I shook my head "that you should stay" and leaned in and just when our lips were about to touch….

"There you are sweetie…oh I'm sorry..."Alice said starting to turn back around to leave.

"That's ok Alice, what did you need?" I asked as I got up off the swing and walked over to her.

"Well it's almost ten, so I figured you would be ready to leave, but if you want to stay a little bit longer, I'm sure Jasper and Edward won't mind" and she gave me a wink and had a big smile on her face.

It is almost ten, where had the time gone? "No, I really should go, I need to get up early and open the deli." Edward came up beside me and looked a little annoyed. 

"Ok, well let me round everyone up and then we'll leave." and she turned around and gracefully went back inside.

"You don't have to leave; I can take you home, if you want?" Edward said.

I turned to him and smiled "Edward to be honest with you, I don't want too, but..." and looked down and took his hand with mine, then brought my head back up to look him in the eyes "I _need_ to go."

He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed it "I would like to see you again, Bella." He brushed a lock of my hair back behind my ear and left the palm of his hand on my check.

I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes; it was comforting and inviting "yes…I would like that too."

"We're all ready to go now, Bella." Emmett said as he walked over to Edward and me.

I opened my eyes and smiled "thanks for a nice evening." I handed his jacket back to him and said "Goodnight Edward" and Emmett and I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm trying to get this story written, but my husband and little girl have been sick, so that has been taking most of my time. Also sorry about the short chapters, I am working on making them longer. Also thanks for all the reviews and all the nice comments on the story so far.**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Well that was an interesting evening" I said to Jasper as we finished cleaning all the dishes from the party. We headed into the living room.

Jasper sat down on the couch and sighed "to tell you the truth, I'm glad that it is over. We should only entertain on the weekends from now on."

I started to laugh. I walked over and sat down beside him on the couch. I took a in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Everything that happened kept running over and over in my mind. Bella wants to see me again, but we never had a chance to talk about when or where. She ran out the door barely even saying 'goodbye'.

"Well little brother, it is time for this old man to call it a night and get some much needed rest." He started to get up of the couch and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I asked Bella if I could see her again."

He turned to me with a very curious look and asked "what did she say?"

"That she would like that," shaking my head not understanding what happen "but then she never said when, and smoothly left." I sat back and looked at the ceiling.

"That's a little odd. So what are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," and I shrugged "what I _do_ know, is I don't need any distractions right now, but I can't seem to get her off my mind." and I turned my head to look at him and smirked "Ol'wise one, what do you think I should do?"

Jasper rolled his eyes "Like I'm one to give advice about women. The last girl I tried to set you up with seemed nice and I thought she had her head on straight, and turned out to be psycho and obsessive."

"Yeah, I think she might have scared me for life" and we started laughing.

Jasper was always so concerned that I would work myself to death before the age of forty. He thought that I should at least stop and enjoy life's little pleasures. To Jasper this meant that I needed to go out with women and have a little fun. Not that I needed to have a relationship with them, but to at least enjoy their company. God knows I could use a little pleasure.

It's not that I never enjoyed going out and having a good time, but I always felt that my priorities were to have my career first and then I could concentrate on the personal life. Besides most women that I dated in the passed didn't want to 'have fun', it always would lead to them wanted to be in a serious relationship, and with med school that just was not a possibility.

"Well I think I'll let you go to bed now 'old man'. I know you need all the sleep you can get." I gave a little chuckle and slap on the back.

I got up and started walking to my room. "Edward," I stopped and turned back around to look at him "I think you should stop worrying about work, our practice is going great. There is no need for you to put your personal life on hold."

I gave him a nod and walked away for another night filled with sweet dreams of Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella if you don't need me anymore I think I will go on home." Jennifer said as she finished cleaning all the tables in the deli.

"That's fine Jennifer, thanks for all your help. I'll see you tomorrow."

She took off her apron and hung it on the hook. Right before she got to the door, she turned back around "Oh I almost forgot, you got a delivery and I had them put it on the table in the back room." She had a big smile and it made me very curious about what kind of delivery came for me.

"Oh, and what kind of delivery did I get?" I asked her.

"Well I guess you will see when get the chance to go to the back room. I wish I could stay and see your face, but Mike is waiting on me, so you will have to tell me who sent it tomorrow. See ya" and she giggled and left.

Well that was strange. I was very curious and started toward the back room. When I went through the swinging doors, there on the table was the most beautiful arrangement of flowers I have ever seen. Red roses and white alstroemerias gathered together in a glass vase that was elegantly trimmed with a sleek metal base and rim. I noticed there was a card placed neatly inside.

_Beautiful flowers for_

_a beautiful woman._

_Edward_

"Awww…Honey, you didn't have to get me flowers, I know you love me." Emmett said from behind me and came up next to me and put his arm around me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the main room and sat down at one of the tables. Emmett pulled up a chair and sat down across from me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked and moved to the chair next to me and put his arm around me to give me comfort. He studied my face for a few minutes and then something must have clicked because he got a big goofy grin on his face. "This is about last night. When I came outside to get you at the party, Edward and you seemed to be having an intense moment."

"He wants to see me again, and like an idiot I told him that I would like that, too." What was I thinking? I'm not ready or am I? For some strange reason I want to get to know the man behind those gorgeous emerald green eyes. "Edward sent me the flowers, and now I really want to want to see him again."

"So give the man a call. Nothing wrong with going out to dinner."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed "I _really_ want to go out with him, but I'm not real sure if I can handle my emotions." I closed my eyes and shook my head "God, I'm so weak and pathetic, it's just a date. Nothing wrong with going out with a gorgeous male and enjoying his company for a night. It's not like we're in love and then one day decides to up and leave." The tears started rolling down my cheeks and I knew that I was staining Emmett's shirt.

Emmett let a low growl "You are neither weak nor pathetic, Bella." I could hear anger in his voice now and picked up my head and looked at him. He wiped the tears away with his fingers, and started to shake his head. Then he took a deep breath, probably to calm his temper. "I wish that I could have 5 minutes with that _bastard_. What he has done to you makes me so damn mad. You are a beautiful woman and any _smart_ man would be honored and very lucky to have you in their life." He took out a napkin from the dispenser on the table and wiped my face again. "Before you start in on 'then why did he leave me', I said _smart _man, not a dumb bastard."

Before the, how did Emmett put 'dumb bastard' left me, I was independent and had the courage to take new adventures. This is why Emmett was so upset, that I just couldn't seem to be the strong Bella that he grew up with.

"I'm so very lucky to have you in my life, my sugar bear." And I laid my head against his chest again and closed my eyes.

There was a long silent moment and then he squeezed my shoulder and got up, walked to the back room. He came back out with the flowers and sat them on the table in front of me. They were beautiful.

"'Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman'" Emmett read the card out loud. Then sat down and placed his arm around me again. "Now this sounds like a _smart _man."

I leaned over and smelled the flowers and then sighed "I think that I should go on a date with this _smart_ man, what do you think?" and I looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"I think that sounds like a very exciting adventure." And he smiled at me and pulled me in for a big hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_I wanted to thank everyone for the very nice reviews! Also for all the people that put me on their alerts, thanks!_**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Emmett had to go back to work, so I went up stairs to think about how I was going to approach Edward. I needed to get up enough courage to call him and ask if he would like to go out for dinner. No, I need to do this in person.

In person, this should be interesting! I have a hard time keeping my thoughts together when I'm anywhere near him. So what I need to do is keep it together.

There was a knock on the door. When I opened the door there was a overly excited Alice on the other side.

"Hey, sweetie!" Alice said as I stepped out of her way to let her in.

"What a nice surprise, I didn't expect to see you today. Don't you have a photo shoot today?"

"No, they cancelled at the last minute, so I have the rest of the day off to pester you" she had a devious smile on and plopped down on the couch.

I walked over and sat down next to her. Alice seemed really excited about something and was still smiling. She was starting to worry me. With Alice you had to be scared when she wasn't talking and she seemed to be thinking hard about something. When she was thinking, she was plotting. And look out world when that happens!

Looking at her with narrow eyes "Alice, your starting to scare me, please tell me what you're up too."

"Why would you be scared of little tiny me?" she let out a loud laugh, that startled me.

"Ok Alice, please tell me what you are doing here." I tried to sound serious, but I couldn't fight back my smile. Truth be told she might be small but everyone should be scared of her!

She smiled real big "Well, I was already on my way over to see my best friend, when out of no where Emmett calls me." And she paused to see if I understood where the story was going. At first I was a bit confused, but then it hit me. Emmett told her about the flowers, and I bet that he also told her that I wanted to go to dinner with Edward. Nothing is ever a secret with these two involved.

When she could tell that I knew what she was talking about, she reached over and pulled me in a huge hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad that you are going to give Edward a shot. The first time I saw you two look at each other I knew that there was a connection."

I started to let her know that it was just a date and maybe have a little fun, but before I could object to her 'connection' comment, she bounced off the couch and started for the kitchen.

"Where are the flowers, I bet their beautiful!" I followed her.

"Alice, I left them down stairs." I told her.

Pouting because she wanted to see them she asked "Are they nice?"

"Very, very beautiful." I sat down at the table and shook my head and sighed. "Listen Alice, yes I'm going to ask Edward if he would like to go to dinner with me, but just dinner. So don't start planning forever." I looked at her and smiled.

"Well, when are you going to ask?" she sat down across from me, still beaming.

"I was trying to think of the best way to ask him, when you came over and distracted me." I winked at her.

"Sorry, I was just so excited!" she squealed. "I think you should ask him in person and not over the phone. You know they close at five. So you have a little over an hour to go over to see him at the office."

"I can't just go over and intrude, while he's working" leaning my head on my hand.

"No, you can't but if I call Jasper to let him know you are coming over, then he can let the receptionist know who you are. Then you can wait in Edward's office, till he is done with all his patients." She was still overwhelmed with excitement.

"Well I really wanted to come up with something, oh I don't know, _different_." I said with a little chuckle.

I saw the wheels turning; she tilted her head and had that devious smile on again. "Different, huh."

I started laughing "Different Alice, not dirty, that can come later." And we both started to laugh.

"Ok, let me call Jasper and let him know we'll be there in about an hour. You go find something nice to wear and we will think of something clever for you to say to Edward, while you finish getting ready." She lifted me out of my chair and started pushing me out of the kitchen toward my bedroom.

"Ok. Ok. Stop pushing, I'm going."

"We don't have that much time here, sweetie. Times a wasting." She finished pushing me to my closet and then turned around with her phone in hand.

I hope I have the nerves to pull this off. It has been such a long time since I've been out with a man, other than Emmett. Ok, no matter what happens, I will be strong and not weak, pull myself together and make this moment count.

Alice came back into my room and leaned against the door "look out Edward, here comes Bella" and we smiled at each other.

* * *

**EPOV**

Time was going by so slowly today. It wasn't that we weren't busy but I could not seem to keep my mind off Bella. I wanted to go have lunch with her, but never had a chance to leave. Thank goodness it was quitting time.

"Edward," Jasper said from the door of my office.

"Yes"

"Alice called and she needs me to pick her up, she has a flat tire. She called a tow truck to come get the car, but doesn't feel comfortable with riding with him back to the garage." He came in and handed me a patient file. "I have this one last patient. Nothing big, just has some questions about eating." And he had a smirk on his face.

"Questions about eating?" I was a little confused about the patient's problem.

"Yes, that is what Elizabeth said to me after she placed her in exam room 2. Will you please take care of her, so I may to care of Alice?"

"Sure, that's fine. Go save your damsels in distress."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." then turns and leaves.

Grabbing the file, I got up and started to exam room 2. The name on the file read 'Kristina Deli'; well that's a strange last name. I put my hand on the door handle and lightly knocked before entering.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Deli" as I said the name, I glanced up, to see a familiar and beautiful smile "Bella?"

"Good afternoon, Dr Cullen. You must be mistaken my name is Kristina not Bella." And I could tell she was biting her lip to fight her laughter.

Trying not to laugh myself "Please forgive my mistake, what can I do for you, _Kristina_?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well I seem to be having small painful growls coming from my stomach, and I was hoping you might be able to help me find the right kind of medicine to calm the beast." She started rubbing her stomach in small circular motions.

Tilting my head a little and raising an eyebrow, 'did she say beast'? This time she couldn't keep the laughter from escaping. She was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her face.

"Oh, Edward, you should have seen your eyes when I said 'beast'."

Her laughter was amazing. It made all the stress that I was feeling seem to fade away. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so I thought I would continue to play along.

I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a gown and walked over to her. "Ms. Deli, I'm going to step out for a few minutes. If you would please undress and put this on" placing the gown next to her. "I will come back in and examine your abdominal area. Maybe I can find a way to tame the 'beast'."

All of a sudden her laughter stopped and that beautiful flush came over her face. I started to laugh when I saw her jaw drop. Then she had a wicked grin on her face.

"Why Dr. Cullen," she pointed her finger at me "playing along, might get you in trouble." She winked at me and we both started to laugh.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Bella."

"I wanted to come by and personally thank you for the beautiful flowers." She started to fidget with her fingers and I could tell she was getting nervous. "Thank you, Edward." she was blushing when she said this and all I could think was 'you are so beautiful'.

We stood there in silence for a moment. Both of us staring into each others eyes, I could feel a warm sensation run through my body. I sense there was something on her mind, but she was having a hard time saying it.

I walked over and leaned against the exam tablet, right next to her. "I'm glad you liked the flowers. I wanted to come by today for lunch, but I couldn't seem to get away."

Turning her head towards me, her face was lit up with a smile.

"Edward I came by today to see if you would like to go to dinner on Friday."

"Well that sounds nice. Are Alice and Jasper planning another get together, that I haven't heard about yet?" She gave me a playing push on the shoulder.

"No, silly doctor, I meant will you please join _me_ for dinner on Friday night." and she put some emphasis on the me part. I gave her a crooked smile, and that lovely blush came to her face. She is absolutely beautiful.

"I would be honored to join you on Friday night, but if you don't mind, please let me plan the evening?" I took her hand and lightly kissed the back.

There was a puzzled look on her face and then she smiled.

"Then it's a date." She slid off the table and started to walk to the door.

She is really bad about running off before the conversation is over. Lightly grabbing her hand to get her to stop, she turned back around still smiling. "I'll pick you up around seven if that is alright?"

"Yes that's fine." Then she looked down at the floor.

With my other hand I slowly lifted her chin up so I could see her stunning brown eyes. "Bella, I'm glad you agreed to see me again."

She gave me a little smirk and broke our stare turning toward the door to leave. I reached to open the door for her and she placed one of her small hands on my arm. Her face was lit with a warm smile. "Thanks again for the flowers, and I'll see you on Friday." She squeezed my arm and gracefully left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Ok I know that this is not the chapter that everyone is waiting for, but I promise that the date is coming! Also sorry that it has taken me so long to update, don't give up on me. I have been busy lately. **

**Also, thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I didn't seem to get to much sleep that night after going to see Edward, and was started to get a little nervous about the date. The nerves were starting to stress me out and I was having second thoughts about going. But I knew that I could never just back out on him, and this was something I really needed to do. To go out and have a fun filled evening. Not to mention that it didn't hurt that my date for the evening was a god.

Over and over I would run the thoughts through my head 'go and have fun with this beautiful creature and make the night count'. I was never one for a one night stand but it was sounding like a wonderful adventure. At least with a one night stand you just fulfill your thirst, and you don't have to put your heart on the line, right? Maybe I could be bold and brave, a new Bella.

I was still lost in my own thoughts when Emmett came home that afternoon. "Bella, stop stressing. Alice is on her way over to take you shopping and it looks like you still have not taken a shower. You know once she gets here she will make all ours lives hard because you are not ready." You could clearly see the fear on his face.

"Oh no! What time is it?" I got up off the couch and headed to my room.

"It is four and she will be here in thirty minutes, so get your little ass in gear, honey bun." Emmett was standing at my bedroom door laughing at me trying to get my clothes out of the closet.

I hated to go shopping, but Alice and Rosalie had convinced me that I needed to have a new outfit for my date with Edward.

"If she gets here before I'm ready just make sure you entertain her." I gave him a wink and ran into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower and had my hair dried and was dressed and ready to go, I could hear that Alice and Rosalie were in the living room with Emmett and from all the laughter it sounded like they were having a good time.

I came out of the bedroom to see that Rosalie was trying to wrestle Emmett to the floor and he was laughing so hard that he was already on his knees. I was very impressed that she had him that far down on the floor. The big bear of a man is not easy to get down on the floor.

Alice was just standing behind the couch cheering her on, and telling Emmett he should just let Rose have her way with him, because she always gets her way in the end. That must run in the blood, because Alice always seems to get her way, too. Crazy Woman!

"Well I can see that I don't need to be worried about you being upset that I'm late for our shopping trip." I said laughing at them. I walked over and stood beside Alice to watch the action. "And I can also see that Emmett has met his match" pointing and laughing at him and Rose.

"Rose, I give...I give" Emmett was tapping the floor like he really was in a wrestling match. Tears were rolling down his face from all the laughter.

Rose got off his back and started to straighter out her shirt. Emmett picked Rose up in a big bear hug and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and then she slapped his arm. "Put me down you big tease." And they both started to laugh.

What ever he said, I was pretty sure Alice and I didn't want to hear it.

"Ahem, it's time for us to go now, kids." Alice said playfully.

"Ok Mom, but maybe you could just leave this one here" pointing at Rose "and she and I can keep playing together till you and sister get back." Emmett had a mischievous grin on his face.

"No, she comes with us. You are more than welcome to come along, Sugar Bear."

For such a tiny little woman she could always put fear into Emmett's eyes with her talk of shopping. "No thanks, I think I will pass on that invite, no shopping for Sugar Bear."

"You know for such a big bear of a man, you back down easy" Rose said with a playful tone and gave him a small pat on the arm.

Emmett gave her a raised eyebrow and small smirk. "I might back down from shopping" and he shuddered at the thought "but I'm sure there is something that you could offer that I would _never_ back down from" and he winked at her.

"Alright then on that comment I think it is time for _all_ of us to leave before things get out of hand." Alice went over to Rose and had her by the arm pulling her away from Emmett's stare.

"Oh come on Alice I think things were just getting interesting" I said with a laugh and gave Emmett a slap on the back.

"Sweetie we need to get out or here and get you a great outfit to wear for your hot date tomorrow." She was heading to the door. I got my jacket and gave Emmett a hug before I headed out the door with them.

"Don't wait up for me, I'll be out late with the crazy one." And Emmett boomed with laughter.

It didn't take us long to get the mall with 'bat out hell' Alice driving. We had the radio up loud and singing along with the music. It was nice to hang out with the girls and act crazy. I hadn't known Rose that long but she fit right in with us. I liked her, not to mention I was pretty sure Emmett liked her, a lot.

We walked into the first store and Alice turned to me and said "Bella just so you know there is no auguring about what we pick out." She had her hands on her hips to show her authority.

I saluted her and said "Yes, ma'am." Rose started laughing.

"So what did Edward say you two were going to do?" Alice asked me as I was trying on the arm full of clothes she had picked out.

"I don't know, he never said, other than he would pick me up at seven."

Trying to put on something that was way to tight, I started to think about how we didn't even discuss what we would be doing. Then again I didn't give him much of a chance to say anything because I was trying to get out of the small room, before I lost myself in those dazzling eyes.

"Well lucky for you, your very best friend is dating Edward's brother and knows what he has planned for the evening." There was a hint of glee in her voice.

I came out of the stall with a dozen dresses that just were not me. "Is there something that Emmett has not told me about, I didn't know that Jasper and he were dating?" I gave Alice a nudged and Rose gave a little snort.

"Ha Ha Bella," she truly looked hurt. "I see you are quite the comedian tonight. I guess I was wrong to think that I was your best friend. Next time I will just let Sugar Bear take you shopping for you hot date, and see what he will pick out." She tried to act hurt but we both knew that she would never pass up a shopping trip.

"You are my best _girl_ friend Alice; I don't know what I would ever do without you, crazy woman." I gave her a hug.

"Also I know that you want me to look seductive, and I'm not suppose to complain, but these are just not me, sorry." I noticed Rose was coming from the other end of the store with more clothes in her hand.

"Bella here I think that this dress is more your style" Rosalie said and she handed me a beautiful white babydoll dress that had brown and aqua laced through out. It was shirred bust with an empire waist, and knee length. Very elegant, but casual at the same time.

The dress was perfect, it flattered my small figure. I came back out to show the girls.

"Oh Bella, that is the dress." They both said at the same time.

"Thanks, I agree." I went back to change.

The girls were at the door waiting on me to finish buying the dress "Ok so now let's go eat, I'm starving."

"We will need to get you shoes to go with the dress, too." Alice was already heading to the shoe store.

"Ok, but I'm starving so we need to make this quick. I will let you pick out the shoe, just please try to make sure that the heels are not too high. You know how I have such a hard time walking in heels."

"Since I do know what you two will be doing, I can go and buy the shoes while you and Rose go to the food court and get our food."

With that said Rose and I headed to down to the food court. When we got there we ordered our food and what Alice said that she wanted.

"So Rose, how has your visit here been so far?" I asked as we sat down at our table.

"I love it. I'm so tired of living in the big city, and everyone here has made me feel so welcome." For someone that was so beautiful, you would think that everyone would always welcome her.

"I know I haven't known you for very long but would love for us to become close friends. Besides I need someone to help me with crazy Alice from time to time." I said with a chuckle.

Rosalie laughed and then looked up at me with curious eyes. "Bella, you don't know how glad I am to hear that you like me."

This caught me a little off guard. "Why would you worry whether I like you or not, Rose?"

She was struggling to tell me something and I was still just a little bit confused on what could possibly make her worry.

"Well I have become very fond Emmett and I know that you two are extremely close. He seems to be very protective of you, so I only assume that you are also protective of him, too." Rose said.

"Oh. Well you are right about him being protective over me, but to tell you the truth, you are the first girl that I have seen Emmett with in a while. He stays so busy with work and then he comes home. I think we both just got a little to comfortable with living together. Besides I think you're great, and I feel that if you two do get together that you would understand if you ever hurt him, I would hunt you down while you were sleeping and shave you head." I smiled at her.

Rose gave a small but unsure laugh, "Bella you say you don't know me, but you obviously know how much I love my hair."

"Ahh…don't worry about it, from what I can see so far is that you two look great with each other. Just like Alice and Jasper, two peas in a pod."

"I don't know if we are 'two peas in a pod' but I do know that he makes my heart flutter. I would love to be with him right now, not that I haven't enjoyed your company, but I miss him." Rose looked down at the table.

I could tell she was still very unsure about something. My guess would be that she has never had such strong feelings for someone before. Which would mean that made Emmett and her perfect for each other, because he has never had a long relationship either.

Alice came running up at that very moment. "Ok, I got the perfect shoes." She squealed.

"Well I never doubted you Alice" looking at the shoes she had bought.

We ate our food and visited with each other for at least two hours. It was so nice to get out and have a nice time. I didn't want to end the evening but I knew that if I didn't get enough sleep before tomorrow I wouldn't be very good company for my 'hot date' the next night.

When we got back to my apartment, Emmett and Rosalie went out for the night and Alice told me she would be back tomorrow to help me get ready.

I laid in bed for a while just thinking about how wonderful tomorrow night was going to be. Next thing I knew I was drifting off and started to dream about Edward once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to everyone for the kind words and I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, BUSY BUSY...LOL**

**Edward and Bella will be dacing in this chapter and the song I was listening to was:**

**Stranger - by Secondhand Serenade All his songs are excellent, check it out!!**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I think that my hair looks fine, stop fussing over it!" she had been messing with my hair for at least forty minutes now.

"Bella, I just want everything to be perfect. You are going to have such a wonderful time tonight!" she was bouncing up and down.

Shaking my head and laughing I said "would you please calm down, your going to make me more nervous than I already am."

I got out of my chair and walked over to the mirror hanging on the back of my bedroom door. "Oh Alice, you have done a wonderful job on me again. Amazing!"

She ran over to me and put her arm around my waist and smiled at me. "Bella he doesn't stand a chance."

"No, he doesn't as long as I can keep my thought process together." And I winked at her.

"Just remember to relax, and don't worry about anything. Be your seductive and charming self and Edward will be putty in your hands." She raised her eyebrows up and down.

Seductive? She must be thinking of someone else. "Alice you do realize that Edward is going out with me tonight, right?" and gave her a nudge.

"Silly Bella, I know you can be seductive. You just need to not think so much and let the wild and crazy feelings guide your way tonight."

"Alice!" I shouted and left the room to go into the living room.

She was fast on my heels "What? What did I say?"

"You talk like I should just guide Edward straight to the bedroom and have my way with him." Not that I wouldn't mind that, but we needed to at least have supper first right? Oh bad Bella stop thinking that way.

"Who said you had to be in the bedroom?" and she started laughing.

"You're killing me here; I think I should just call him now and back out." I knew I wouldn't but I just wanted to make her stop laughing.

"NO YOU WILL NOT YOUNG LADY!" and she had a very serious face.

"Calm down I was only kidding. Besides he will be here soon, so it is too late to back out now." Oh dear I didn't even notice the time. Ok it is time to calm down and breathe slow and easy breaths. It's just a date, with a gorgeous man.

Alice came over to me and could see that I was thinking too much again. She put her hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, stop over thinking. You deserve to have a great evening with a wonderful man and I know you don't want to talk about this but seriously let your charming personality take over, and don't forget to let loose and have fun."

With the end of the talk there was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. This is it Bella pull it together! 'new adventure, brave, bold, exciting' I kept repeating over and over to myself.

Alice let go of my shoulders and walked to the door. When she opened it I know that my heart stopped at the site of the god standing on the other side of the doorway. Edward had a dark navy dress shirt on, with the first three buttons undone, and khakis.

Oh this is going to defiantly be an exciting adventure.

"Well good evening Edward, come in." Alice said.

When his back was to her she smiled real big and gave me two thumbs up.

"Thanks, Alice." He said.

He started to walk towards me keeping eye contact the whole way over. My heart started to pick up pace. Calm down girl.

He picked up my hand, never looking down from my eyes, and lightly kissed the back. Then leaned over and whispered in my ear "You are so beautiful." And pulled back with that damn crocked smile on his face.

The emerald eyes, the warm sweet breath on my neck, and the damn smile was all too much, I shivered in pleasure, not to mention that my face was apple red by now. Then I noticed that his smile slowly pulled up to his eyes, when he saw what affect that he had on me.

"Well kiddo's I hate to break up this moment, but you two should be off on your date now." Alice came up beside us and put her hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

Edward broke his stare on me and looked at Alice. "You're right, we really should be going, thanks Alice." He turned back to me "Are you ready to go, Bella?"

I had to shake my head a little to collected my thoughts and find my voice "Yes, Edward I'm ready to go." He took my hand and started for the door.

We said our good byes to Alice and headed down the stairs. When we reached his car, he opened the door for me and I got in. Perfect gentleman. He gracefully walked to the driver side and slid in. He looked at me with a smile, and then started the car.

We were on the road before I could figure out something to break the silence. "So are you ever going to tell me what will be doing tonight?" and I thought this would be a great time to get up the nerve to be 'brave' so I placed my hand on his arm, and smiled at him.

He glanced at me and smirked "Well Ms. Deli, I think I've found a way to tame your 'beast'."

With that one statement my entire body was on fire. I placed my hands in my lap and tired to control the shocked look on my face. This is defiantly going to be an interesting night.

Edward let out a little laugh "Bella, what was it you told me the other day, 'Edward you should have seen the look on your face when I said beast'," and with that he reach over and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand "I believe that your look, Bella, was priceless."

You know I have blushed all my life, but with Edward I think that red was becoming a permanent color for me.

This was a stupid idea. Just me and this beautiful man, what was I thinking? That's when it hit, stop thinking and start enjoying that fact that he is here with you!

I had my head against the head rest and turned my head to look at Edward. "So I don't get just one little hint." I tried to put the full force of the eyes on.

Edward looked at me and chuckled "What are you scared?"

"Why yes I am doctor." I thought that I would go with the truth here.

"Don't worry we're almost there, right over there is where we will be." And he pointed out the window.

All I could see was endless water "Wow! Are you already tired of me?" and I turned and smiled at him "So now you're going to put my feet in cement and throw me in the water. Edward that has to be a record for the shortest date."

He titled his head and gave a mischievous smirk "Don't be ridiculous, that takes too much time and effort, I was going to just throw you to the sharks." And there it was that little chuckle that made my heart flutter.

Before I could process what he had said, we pulled up to the docks on the water. There at the end of the dock was a small, but beautiful yacht.

Yeah I really was in trouble, because not only am I with Edward, but we are going to be completely _alone_.

Edward got out and came to my side to open the door for me. He took my hand and led me to the end of the dock where the boat was.

"Edward, she is beautiful."

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind but this is where we will be having dinner tonight." The look on his face was unsure of what my answer would be.

"On the boat?" he simply nodded. "That sounds very…huh…nice" the word I needed to use was romantic but I was lost for the right words. That was nothing new with Edward.

Edward gave my hand a little squeeze and helped me get on the boat. He followed right behind me and then placed his hand on the small of my back to guide my way.

He led me to the back of the boat, and this is where I realized that tonight was going to be 'unforgettable'.

There was a table for two, with a white table cloth and the center piece was dark red roses. The table was elegantly set already and there was soft romantic music playing in the background. Small lights rounded the deck to give off a romantic atmosphere.

Off in the distance, across the water, the sun was setting and the sky was lit up with indescribable colors. It all seemed to be a scene from a movie and the director was about to yell cut at anytime.

I stood at the edge of the boat watching the sun fall into the water, and then I was pulled out of my thoughts when a arm was placed around my shoulder.

"I always love to watch the sun set behind the water, but I have to say it is much more pleasurable with a beautiful woman."

I glanced up to see that Edward was looking at me, and this made me very aware of how we were close enough to kiss.

Pulling myself out of his stare, I looked back out across the water, trying to clam my heart rate. I didn't know what to say, and I could feel the butterflies coming on strong in my stomach. I also knew that if I started to over think the situation that I would lose all nerve to go through with the rest of the date.

I turned to walk toward the table to put a little distance between me and Edward, "This is all very nice, did it take you long to set up?"

Edward walked toward me smiling. "Well I would love to take credit for everything, but Alice helped me put it together. She cornered me and made me tell her what I had planned for our date, then she insisted that she help me pull it all together." he chuckled and shook his head "you know for such a tiny little thing, she can put the fear in anyone."

I laughed, that's my crazy friend "Alice has a way with always getting what she wants." And he laughed with me.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Edward asked as he came over with a bottle and two wine glasses in his hand.

"Yes, please." Knowing that I should say no, but I also could use just a little to calm my nerves.

He poured the wine and gave me my glass. "So would you like to have dinner now?"

"I was a little curious about that, are we going to catch our dinner or is it going to magically appear?" I said with narrowed eyes.

Edward walked over to the table and gestured for me to sit down "Why don't you have a seat and I will work my magic" he said with a smile.

While we ate, we talked about how his practice is coming along. We talked about family, and how I was an only child, but had always considered Emmett to be my brother, since he has always been there for me.

Then we shared a few personal things like how we both enjoyed listening to music and talked about what types of music that we enjoyed best. How we would rather read a book instead of watch TV. We talked about movies that we love, or that we loathed.

Time was passing by so quickly and easily when I was with Edward.

We finished our dinner.

"That was delicious; this must have taken you some time to prepare." I said as I placed my napkin in my empty plate.

He refilled my wine glass and gave a little chuckle "Not exactly, but it did take time to pick it up from the restaurant."

"Well that counts, too." I said with a smile. "Lasagna is my favorite, so you made an excellent choice."

"Well, I know one more thing about, the beautiful Bella." He said with a smirk.

I could feel my self getting lost in his stare, and my head was swimming in the emeralds twinkling in front of me. "Umm…does all of this often work?"

Edward then tilted his head and he looked a little confused "I'm sorry, does what often work? I'm not quite sure I understand your question?"

I leaned in just a little and said "The charms, you know, the romantic dinner, the beautiful view of the sunset from your boat and those dazzling green eyes" I sat back with a smug smile "Not to mention the breath taken smile on your face. Does it always get you what you want?"

I was not real sure where I was going with this conversation, but with the wine and the man sitting across from me, I felt free for the first time in a very long time.

We sat there staring at each until Edward got up from his seat, with a crocked smile, and held a hand out for me to take "Bella, will you please dance with me?"

Ok so that was not an answer to my question. But how could I resist.

I took his hand and stood up. "I must warn you now that I'm not that graceful and I have had two glasses of wine, so that is going to make it all that much harder for me to stay on my feet."

Edward slid his arm around my waist and pulled me in close. "I will make sure to hold you close enough that you won't have to worry about falling." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I put my face against his chest and closed my eyes and inhaled his heavenly scent. "mmm…now I can tell why we are dancing, this is just another one of your charms to get what you want."

"What would that charm be this time?"

I open my eyes and looked up at his face and whispered "Your heavenly scent"

We were still swaying to the music and our faces were just inches away. I clearly could see the fire smoldering in his eyes as he started to lean in closer and I gasped "Edward…"

Then his lips tenderly pressed against mine. He rubbed them gently back and forth. The touch of his lips made my body quiver with pleasure and burst into flames.

Edward's lips appeared firm and hard, but they felt soft. When I felt his tongue slip out to run lightly along the crease where my lips met, I let them slip open. I ran my hands up his chest, to his hair and tangled my fingers through his messy auburn strands.

I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, his tongue was wet, warm, and firm as it rasped across mine. I started to get dizzy, so I broke the kiss and tried to catch my breath, but clung to him tightly.

Edward, kissed his way down the curve of my neck, into the hollow of my shoulder, and found a nerve there I didn't know I had. He ran his hands up my back and the prickle of my skin made me shudder.

"Are you cold, Bella" he softly said against my check.

Before I could find the words to answer him, he ran his lips across my cheek to kiss me again. His mouth was as hot as before, his tongue as tantalizing, but his fingers were moving down my arms and then across my hips. I couldn't concentrate on his mouth anymore, so broke the kiss again and smiled.

"That shudder was not from being cold, Doctor. I am far from being cold at this moment." And it was true, there was fire running through my veins.

Edward pulled away to catch his breath and looked me in the eyes "Maybe we should slow…"

Before he finished the sentence I place my fingers to his lips "No, I think we should enjoy the evening."

I leaned in closer and softly said "let's be Wild," I moved my fingers from his mouth to run them lightly against his cheek "Reckless" I was so close now that our lips were almost touching, and I whispered "Adventurous."

The only answer I got was him placing both his hands on my cheeks and pulling me in for a passionate kiss. With out breaking the kiss he pushed me up against the cabin door and I could feel every inch of his muscular body against mine.

Breathless again, Edward quietly said "Let's go inside and continue our wild, reckless adventure…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I really need to apologize (I'm so sorry, please forgive me) for it being a month since I updated. I have little ones and things happen, but most of all, my laptop crashed and dumb me didn't back up my story. So I lost everything. I had my desk top, but it is old and does not have word (mainly for my son to play games on). I almost just gave up because if you knew how long it takes me to write, you would understand (I'm more of a number cruncher than a writer, this is a challenge). But I decided not to quit and have been trying really hard to write this story again, but it will take me longer to post chapters, so bare with me and I hope at the end story, you will be pleased.**

**And I also want to thank you for giving my story a shot. The reviews and all the people that put me on their story alerts are the reason that I started to rewrite my story, so thank you!!**

**Last chapter**

_I leaned in closer and softly said "let's be Wild," I moved my fingers from his mouth to run them lightly against his cheek "Reckless" I was so close now that our lips were almost touching, and I whispered "Adventurous."_

_The only answer I got was him placing both his hands on my cheeks and pulling me in for a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss he pushed me up against the cabin door and I could feel every inch of his muscular body against mine. _

_Breathless again, Edward quietly said "Let's go inside and continue our wild, reckless adventure…"_

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

"Edward, I'm not sure but I think your pants might be vibrating" Bella said giggling against my lips.

"Ugh…." I placed my forehead against hers and sighed "I'm sorry, Bella, I need to take this call."

I reluctantly pulled away from her and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"That's okay, I will be over here" and she pointed to the rear of the boat "till you get done" she slowly walked away, stopping at her chair and picking up her shawl.

Flipping open my phone not looking at the caller ID I answered, "Dr. Cullen"

"Hey Edward, I'm sorry but Mr. Wright called and said that his wife Lily is on her way to the hospital because her condition is worse. I told him that I would meet them there, but he insisted that I call you. He wants her personal doctor to be the one to take care of her when they arrive at the ER." Jasper said.

"Alright Jasper, that is fine, just let me finish up here and I will drop Bella off at her place and be on my way." I looked down at my watch and said "If you don't mind, please call Mr. Wright back and let him know that it will be at least 30 to 40 mins. before I can meet them at the hospital."

"I'm already on my way to the hospital, so I will let him know when I get there. And again, Edward, I'm sorry for cutting your date short."

"Not your fault, besides it is my job to take care of my patients. I will be there as soon as I can, thanks"

"Ok, I'll see you there" and he hung up before I could say bye to him.

Placing my phone back in my pocket, I turned around and saw Bella just looking out across the water. She seemed to be in deep thought.

Slowly making my way to her I started to think, what was about to happen here tonight. I hope that I was not to forward with her. It was just so perfect. When she would touch me the only thing I could think of was how I could not get enough of this beautiful creature. The way her body pressed against mine, was amazing.

"Bella..." I softly said as I placed my hand on the small of her back.

She jumped "Oh Edward, you scared me" and she giggled again.

"What where you thinking so hard about?" I asked.

Bella turned to look at me and smiled "How beautiful and peaceful it is out here on the water." She turned back to face the water and sighed.

Snaking my arms around her waist, I pulled her into my chest. As she rests her head against my shoulder she closed her eyes and placed her silky soft hands on mine. Our bodies were a perfect fit.

I didn't want the night to end but I really needed to get to the hospital.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but that was Jasper on the phone and I'm needed at the hospital…"

Bella quickly turned in my arms "Oh Edward is everything ok?"

"It's one of my patients, she has pneumonia and it seems that her condition is getting worse." I placed her hands in mine and pulled them to my lips and lightly kissed her knuckles "Sorry we have to cut the evening so short."

"That's understandable, Edward. I can call Alice and she can pick me up, so you can go straight to the hospital."

"No, if you don't mind I would like to at least take you home. Since we had to cut the date short, the least I can do is end the night off properly." I smiled and winked at her.

"Well that would be nice, but what about the table and plates?" and she pointed toward our dinner table "I can stay here and clean up, that way you don't have to worry about coming back later."

Shaking my head "No Bella, I will ask Jasper to come by and clean things up for me. This is our first date and I really want to at least end the night off right. Jasper is at the hospital with my patient so I have enough time to take you home and then be on my way."

Taking her hand in mine I helped her out of the boat and lead her to the car. The night had been exhilarating. The dinner the dancing and the kiss or should I say kissing, _wow._ I can't help but 

think that Bella would have regretted the evening if we had gone any further. No doubt that I would need to learn self control while being with her.

On the way back to her place there was complete silence, comfortable silence.

As we pulled up to the curb, I turned off the engine and got out to open her door. We made our way up the stairs to her door.

"Edward, thanks for a wonderful evening" she reached up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Bella, I'm sorry about tonight" I said placing her hand in mine.

She placed her hand on my cheek and she understood what I was apologizing about "Don't be, I think that you were right, we should slow things down, but I'm not sorry" she gave me a little devious smirk.

Bella unlocked the door and turned back around "Good night Edward, I hope that your patient will be okay. Thanks again for a lovely evening."

"Good night" I softly said. I froze. I wanted so desperately to give her a kiss, but for some reason stood there stiff.

She gave me a weak smile and turned to go into her apartment. I couldn't find my voice. What is wrong with me? Snap out of it and give her a proper goodnight kiss.

I reached out for her hand and she slowly turned around. We stared at each other for a moment and then before I knew what was happening, I leaned in and placed my lips against hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but it still held all the electricity and passion.

When I pulled away, her eyes were closed. I placed my hand on her cheek, and a smile came across her face "Bella, I'll call you tomorrow, sweet dreams."

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I had a restless night. Thoughts of my date with Edward would run through my mind and I had a hard time turning my brain off.

What was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't thinking. Letting the lonely woman in me take over.

Lonely woman, yeah that's all it was, or was it? The way he would touch me, made my body ache for more. Almost like I needed him to touch me to feel complete. Goosebumps came across my entire body from just the thought of his hands softly running up my arms.

What I'm going to do? Do I really want to get involved with another man? Why do I worry about something that has not happen, we are not in a relationship. We had one date and it was fun and romantic, and out of control.

It was Saturday, late morning and from the look of how dark my room was, I could only assume that it was gloomy outside.

Jennifer, Alice and Rose were going to open the Deli for me, so I could have the day off. I have such great friends, I thought to myself.

Slowly getting out of bed, I made my way to my closet to pick my outfit out for the day and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Looking in the mirror, I started to think; maybe I could just wash off all thoughts of the past that haunts me. Become a new and improved Bella.

Dressed and ready to face a new day, I walked out of my bedroom, and the most glorious smell hit me, coffee.

Slowly making my way to the kitchen, there sat Emmett mug in hand, reading the newspaper, and humming to himself, wearing a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Good morning, sugar bear" I said walking to the cabinets to get a mug down.

"Mmmm…it sure is" and he chuckled "How are you this morning, honey bun?" Emmett said peeking over his paper with a raised eyebrow.

I made my way to the table and sat down, and smiled at him "It is a new day and I have the whole day off, so my morning is starting off nice. What do you have planned for the day?" I asked, while taking a sip of my liquid heaven.

Emmett folded his paper and places it on the table "I was thinking that maybe you and I can have lunch together, we haven't been out together in a long time. Maybe we can go see a movie after wards."

This would be Emmett's best friend date, take me out, make sure that I'm ok, and then see what happen on my date. I love this big bear of a man. I decided I would have a little fun with him.

"Em, I don't know, I was thinking that I would just stay in and rest, you know, sit in my room and watch a few old movies and eat popcorn. But feel free to go see a movie by yourself."

He placed his hand over his heart and said "Bella, you're breaking my heart. I ask you out on a date and you turn me down, don't you know how much I love you?' he stuck his bottom lip out 

and had the sweetest looking puppy dog face on, I couldn't help but laugh. "Now you laugh at my pain, why do I take the abuse?"

"Oh poor you, no one loves you, give me a break" I rolled my eyes and got up and ruffled his hair. I walked to the sink and rinsed my cup out "go get dressed and we will talk about what we will do today." Walking out of the kitchen, I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at Emmett.

We decided on going to the 'Mom and Pop' diner down the road. It was early afternoon so there weren't very many people there.

Sitting in one of the back booths, we ordered our lunch.

"So, how was your date with Tuna, on rye, no crust?" Emmett said with a huge smile.

"Em, you know he has a real name." I said trying to avoid the question.

"Ok, how was your date with 'make my heart flutter, green eyed, _Edward'_" he let out a booming laugh, and the few people in the diner turned around to stare.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head "I knew when I told you that it was a mistake. How come you can remember some silly little comment I made about a gorgeous guy, but you can't remember to take out the trash?" I muttered before I took a bit of my salad.

"Ouch, that hurt, Bell. But I know that you are just trying to avoid the question, so just give in now, because I won't give up" he said with a shrug.

I took a sip of coke to wash down my bite "My date with _Edward_, was nice." That was putting it mildly. How much do you tell your best guy friend? 'Oh Em, it was so romantic, and hot and I wish that we would've had wild, reckless, adventurous sex'.

No, that was not something I wanted to talk to Emmett about. Not that he would mind. We have always talked about our relationships, well at least the few relationships I have been in.

"Nice?" he said with disbelief. "Nice, I heard where he was taking you and all you have to say is, Nice." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Bella, did something happen? The words that I thought would come from you would have been, 'romantic', or maybe 'Wow Em, it was amazing', or one better 'Em, it was something that you would only see in the movies', but all you have to say is 'My date with Edward, was nice'?"

Ok, here is when I should just spill the beans and let him know that I'm confused by all the feelings that I'm having for a guy that I have known for a few weeks. But how much detail do I tell?

I sighed "All of what you said and more, Em. The date was …" pausing briefly to find the right words, but failed "I don't know, it was wonderful, more than I could ever imagine for a first date."

"So why do I feel like you aren't telling me something?" pushing me to continue to talk.

I pursed my lips and let out a small groan "I wasn't thinking and got lost in the moment. It was just so perfect, and I…how do I put this, I wanted to feel…well I wanted to feel _wanted_, Emmett_._ I know that sounds crazy, but it just felt so, what was the word I said, oh that's right, _nice_" and I put on a small smirk on my face.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. But now you have me curious, did you make the advance or was it him?" now he was playing with me, to make me blush. And he won.

Red crept up my neck and I turned my stare to the table.

"I will take the flush look as my answer, Bella, I never knew you were such an animal." He snickered.

"It wasn't like that. We were dancing and then he kissed me…" I looked up at him "and I lost all rational thinking." A huge smile came across his face "Oh don't look at me that way, nothing happen. Just a little kissing, that's all." Well that's all that happen because he got an emergency phone call, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well if that is all that happen, why were you so reluctant to tell me about your date? Bella, this is your best bud you are talking to, you can't fool me. But since I am your best bud, I know that I shouldn't push you to talk," he reached across the table and placed his hand on mine "but never hesitate to tell me anything or ask me questions, okay?"

I nodded "Always, sugar bear, what would I do without you?" and I patted his hand.

"Are you finished with your lunch?" I asked.

"Yes, do you still want to go to the movies or would you rather go and rent a few movies?" Emmett asked as he got up from the booth and held out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks kind sir," I said as I took his hand "You know if we rent movies, I can break out the special cookies and we can put on our comfy clothes." I put on the puppy dog eyes to plead with him "You know how I love my comfy clothes" I said with a sly smile.

We made our way out the door, and we started to head toward the apartment. The day was cool and moist. There was a slight mist in the air, which was not unusual for Port Angeles.

"Ok, I think your idea sounds better than going to the movies. Let's rent a few movies, and be bums. I'll even let you pick out a sappy girly flick, as long as I get all the cookies I want." He said with a wink.

We took Emmett's Jeep to go get the movie. On the way he had to stop by the station to check on a few things. While we picked out our movies, we decided that we would pick up a case of beer, 

and few snacks. It was nice to just have a day, in which there were no plans and kick back and relax. I usually hated to have free time, but being with Emmett, it was hard to sit and think about mistakes made in the pass.

Mistakes? Was last night with Edward a mistake? Not the date, but the making out session, and the wanting to have wild sex with him. Just thinking about him kissing me makes my mouth water for more.

We were pulling up to the curb in front of the Deli, when Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Looks like the girls are already finished cleaning up" he said pointing the window of the Deli. It was dark and no one was in site. Wow, time had passed by so quickly.

I got out of the Jeep, and walked over to the front door and unlocked it "Em, let's go through here, I'm sure Alice and Rose will be upstairs, since I know she is dying to know how my date went, so I will need to pick up a few more of those special cookies for them too."

Making my way to the back, I grab a box of the cookies, but on the way out of the back is when graceful me took over. I tripped over my on foot, and landed right on Emmett, nearly sending both of us to the ground.

"Whoa, little lady, are you trying to put both of us in the hospital?" he said as he steadied our bodies. He started to laugh hard at my clumsiness.

His laughter made me start laughing "I'm sure little ol'me could never put a big bear of a man like you in the hospital. Besides, I was just showing you my animal side." And I gave him a playful push with my hand.

Emmett lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder "Well you little vixen, I'll show you animal." And he made his way up the stairs.

We were both in hysterics when he opened the door to our apartment. I was kicking and laughing, telling him to put me down. But something must have shocked him because he froze right at the door, and stopped laughing.

Emmett slowly placed my feet on the floor and once I turned around, I saw why he stopped laughing.

There in the living room was Rose, Alice and 'make my heart flutter, green eyed, Edward.

Alice didn't seem to be fazed by the way me and Emmett were acting, but Rose and Edward's face seemed to be a different story.

**Again I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for all the kind reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV**

"I see the gates at the zoo are still not high enough to hold the wild animals in," Alice joked as she walked over to Emmett, giving him a playful push on his shoulder.

"Watch what you say, pixie girl, or you're next," he said walking over to Rose, and pulling her in a big hug, whispering something in her ear that made her blush.

Edward was still standing next to the couch. Our eyes were locked. Wasn't sure how long I was standing there just gazing at him when Alice came up beside me and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Alice asked.

I slowly pulled my eyes away, turning my head in her direction. "I'm sorry Alice, what did you say?"

Alice started to laugh, "I asked if you and bear man had a good lunch?"

"Oh…um…yeah w- we did," that was all I could get out of my mouth. I was still dazed from the green gems staring across the room.

Edward let out a faint chuckle and made his way over to where I was standing. His face was now soft and he was sporting that 'make me knees weak' crooked smile. There was no stress at all in his facial expression. The only visible stress seemed to be exhaustion. The purplish circles that were formed under his eyes, were darker today. He was wearing a simple green polo shirt, and khaki pants. His hair was messy, like he just got out of bed and ran his fingers through his reddish brown locks. But with Edward, he was still beautiful.

He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. My heart rate was fast and so loud that I was sure everyone in the room could hear. His thumb smoothly ran back and forth against my hand. Then he moved so close, I could smell his freshly cleaned skin.

I was so lost in the moment, that I barely heard him say 'hello'. Not able to trust my voice, I just nodded back, with a smile.

I don't know why I was getting so nervous around Edward again. Our date was just last night and I was all over him. But here, in this little room, I felt like it was our first meeting all over again. Butterflies, anxiety, and doubt were washing over me. I needed to get a grip and fast.

And lucky for me, Emmett broke me free from my over thinking.

"Hey Bells, we left all the goodies down stairs," his booming voice broke through the quite room.

Emmett was now wrapped around Rosalie. There was no tension between the two of them. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Edward and Rose's minds when Em and I came bursting through the door.

"What goodies?" Alice asked looking at me and then Em.

"Oh, we were going to kick back, watch movies, eat cookies and drink some beer," Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of drinking beer and eating cookies. I let out a little giggle and shrugged "what, there's nothing wrong with beer and cookies."

Alice started shaking her head, "you and Em, have such weird tastes, and I guess that's why you two have been such good friends for so long. Weirdoes, both of you," she said as she rolled her eyes. And this was coming from Crazy Alice, ha!

"Hey fruit lady, 'takes one to know one'," Emmett said with a smirk. And Alice being the adult that she is, stuck out her tongue. "Well now, Ali, on that note Rose and I will go down and get all the goodies, you're welcome to join us," he said with an over exaggerated wink.

Emmett was trying to be subtle about clearing the room, so that it was just Edward and I left, but if I caught on, I know the doctor did too.

Chancing a glance at his face, confirmed that he indeed did catch the winking. Edward gave my hand a little squeeze, and with a hint of humor in his expression, gave me a wink of my own.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, Em, I have my own goodies to go get," Alice said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I have a date with this certain hot Doctor, maybe you all know him," she said with a huge smile.

I stiffened and Edward snorted. All I could think was 'Alice, his brother is standing right here'. But with Alice that didn't matter, she always speaks her mind, no matter what.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "well have fun and I guess we'll see you later, me and Rosie here are going down stairs to get the goodies. Be back in a few minutes." He turned to me and added, "Bella, if we're not back soon, don't come looking for us," and threw Rosalie over his shoulder and headed down stairs with her laughing.

Alice picked up her keys and purse from the table by the front door and laughed, "You two have a good time because I have a feeling you won't be seeing them for a little while."

Alice said goodbye to Edward and I, then went out the door.

"Sorry about my friends, they can be a little crazy at times."

Edward smiled, "I think that's what makes them so entertaining. No worries, I find it rather humorous," he said and gave my hand another squeeze.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Not long, I came over right before Rose and Alice closed the deli. I thought you might have lunch with me, but you weren't working," he said with a weak smile.

Now that it was just me and Edward in the room, I took a closer look at his face. I could see just how exhausted Edward really was. Not only did he have the dark circles, but his eyes were slightly blood shot.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" I asked before I could control my mouth.

At first he looked confused, I assumed it was at my sudden subject change, and then he smirked.

"Why Bella, are you trying to tell me that I look awful?" I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

I turned around to hide my embarrassment from him. "I didn't mean it like that," I whispered. "You could never look awful, not even on your worse day," I mumbled into my hands, still embarrassed.

Edward placed both of his hands on my shoulders and pulled me against his chest. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. He was so warm and I could feel every detail of his chest pressed against my back. 'This is how I lost control last night', I said to myself.

I bit my lip and crossed my arms around my chest, trying to control myself from turning around and pushing him down on the couch.

Very slowly Edward brushed my hair away from my face. He was right next to my ear. His warm breath made goose bumps all over my body. "Bella, don't hide that beautiful face from me, please."

His hands started running down my arms. They came around my waist and his fingers locked together. There was no space between us and my whole body was on fire. We were slipping into that danger zone, again. I should've pulled away, but instead I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

His nose was on my neck, leisurely running up from the base to my ear, "I got some sleep, but I couldn't get you off my mind. I wanted to see you…to touch you." The last part was just a low whisper, but I heard.

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned around. Placing one of my hands on his cheek, and the other I brushed a few stare hairs away from his face. Then I gently ran my fingers through it, noticing just how soft and silky it was.

Edward closed his eyes, but when my hand ran down the back of his neck, his lids slowly reopened. They were lit with fire. The green was bright, like emerald flares, guiding me too him. His mouth was slightly open, begging me to touch his lips with mine. I wanted to taste him. So I pulled his face closer, not breaking our eye contact.

But the sound of the door being pushed open made me quickly pull away. I took a deep breath to calm down my desires. Rose and Em came in with all the sacks and the box of cookies, making their way to the kitchen. I'm not sure, but I don't think they even noticed that Edward and I were even in the room.

I looked over at Edward and he seemed frustrated. He was running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Bells, you two want a beer," Emmett yelled room the kitchen.

Edward looked at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "would you like a beer, Edward," I asked.

Pushing his hands in his pockets, he drew in a long breath and slowly blows it back out, "I think I need one, or maybe two," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled, "Yes, we would love a beer, Em, thanks," I yelled back.

Rose came out of the kitchen with the beers in her hand and handed them to us, "Bella, Em wanted to talk to you in the kitchen for a minute."

"Oh, ok. I'll be right back," I said to Edward before I left the room.

Emmett was leaning against the counter deep in thought.

"What's up, Em?"

He turned to me, "Bella, I need to ask you a question, but I also need you to know that you can tell me no and I won't be disappointed at all, ok?"

"You have me a little scared, but ok," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Well as you know, Rose will be leaving in about a week, and I want to spend as much time with her as possible before then. I was wondering if it would be ok, if I skip out on the movie and spend the rest of the evening with her. Would you be upset with me?" he asked.

I thought this over. Yes, I wanted to spend the day with Emmett and relax. But then there was the fact that this was the first time, in a long time, Em has been this serious about woman. He never skips out on me, his best friend. Maybe I should've been hurt, but I felt joy, the fact that Emmett might have found love.

Then there was the fact that if Emmett and Rosalie left, that just left me and Edward alone, in my house and that just equals trouble. But that was no reason to keep Emmett from enjoying his day because I can't keep my hands off the doctor in my living room.

"That's fine, I understand." He started to say something, but I put my hand in the air to stop him, "And before you ask, no I'm not hurt. I think it's great that you and Rose are getting along so well. It's about time you got a girlfriend in your life, gives me a break," I said with a wink.

"Thanks Bella, I'm so glad that you're alright with this. But it's not like you won't enjoy your evening. The Doctor seems to be making house calls now," Emmett started laughing.

He walked over to me and gave me big hug "Thanks again."

I picked my beer back up and we made our way back into the living room.

"Come on Rosie, let's go find some trouble. And Edward, it was good to see you again man, take it easy. Don't let Bella the animal take advantage of you," Emmett joked.

"Em!" I said in a scolding voice, but that just made him laugh even more.

"Thanks for the warning, Emmett, and you two have fun. Don't get into too much trouble," Edward said.

They both said goodbye and were out the door in a flash.

I stood there trying not to hyperventilate.

Edward the God and I were alone, once again.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Bella, what would you like to do?" he asked from somewhere close behind me.

I was scared to answer to quickly because the first thing that flashed through my mind was not watching a movie in the living room. I took my time thinking about my answer. Then I turned around and decided to ask my own question.

"Did you eat anything yet?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice made me a sandwich before she cleaned up for the day."

"Well good, that was nice of her," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I took a big gulp of my beer, and didn't even realize that it was already gone.

I can do this. Get a grip, Bella.

For two people that were touching earlier, we seem to be having a hard time finding how to break the ice now.

"Yes, it was," he said still staring at me. He cleared his throat "Listen Bella, if you rather be alone tonight, I can go on home."

"No," I said just a little too quickly. He smiled. "I mean, that's not at all what I want, but I'm not sure what we can do," stupid thing to say.

He smirked, "Anything you want."

My heart started pounding again. I started to fidget with my fingers and I needed another beer, bad.

Edward could tell that I was nervous, so he broke the tension.

"So, you have some movies, do you want watch a movie? Or maybe we can just relax, have a few beers and talk. I love cookies."

"That sounds nice. I'll get us some cookies, why don't you make yourself at home. Do you need another beer?"

"Not right now, I'm good, thanks." He said walking toward the couch to sit.

I made my way to the kitchen. There were a million things running through my mind.

What were we going to talk about? Was I going to be able to keep a safe distance from him, and, did I really want too?

Then the over thinking hit me.

Do I want to get involved with Edward? How far do I want to take this relationship? Freindship? Romance? Hot, Wild, Sex? That made me smile. Just the image of Edward over me, his body slick from sweat, makes my body warm.

Then there was, Love?

This last word made me cringe. Just the thought of placing my heart on the line, made my stomach turn and my heart hurt.

Love, Bella, really, you just met him, let's not get all worked up for nothing.

Then I heard her voice in my head 'Bella, stop over thinking and have a good time.' Alice came to save the day.

I pulled out another beer and grabbed the box of cookies.

Edward was still on the couch, and he was looking at one of my pictures.

"It looks like you and Emmett seem to have good times together," he said to me as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, he acts like a big goofball sometimes, and he sure knows how to make me laugh." I looked at the pictured that he was holding. "Oh lord, that was when we went to Universal Studios. Emmett insisted that we do the House of Horrors. He had to physically make me go."

I started to laugh at the memory of Emmett picking me up, while I was kicking and squealing like a little girl. "That was one of the best times of my life."

Edward had that same facial expression he had when Em and I first came through the door. I still couldn't figure out what was going on in his head.

He placed the picture back down on the side town, then grabbed his beer and took a swig. A soft sigh came from him and he turned his head to look at me.

"Bella, I can't help but feel jealous of Emmett."

That took me by surprise. I was not expecting that one at all. I didn't know what to say. Why would he be jealous? We weren't a couple and even if we were, Emmett and I are just friends.

"Um…why would you be jealous?" I asked, with a bit of a harsh tone.

I felt a tad strange having this conversation with him. We weren't in a relationship.

All my past relationships were coming back to memory all at once. I was having déjà vu. Men in my past would get all worked up about mine and Emmett's friendship. The one, which I really didn't want think about, was coming to mind real fast and I wished that Edward wouldn't have brought up any issues with jealously.

Just the thought of _him_ was now in the room with us. I was getting mad and could feel the heat of anger hit me all at once.

Edward, I think, must have sensed that he hit a nerve because he shifted on the couch so he was facing me. "Wait, I don't mean that kind of jealously," he shook his head. "Damn, I should have kept my mouth shut. Bella, what I meant was…uhh… I'm _envious_ of the fact he has known you for so long. That he knows what makes you smile, or how to make you laugh. He knows all your different facial expression. What they mean and how to make you feel better if you're sad, upset or just having a bad day. He probably knows all your favorites, like color, drink, food, books, music, and time of day. I know this sounds bizarre, but every since the first time I saw you, I wanted to know everything about you, to be close to you. Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked as he picked up my hand.

His words were so rushed, I was barely able to process the fact he asked me a question. The first time we met, well that was easy, how could I forget.

"The night we all met at Fry St Bar and Grill, how could I forget?"

Edward started shaking his head before I finished. "No, we met at the deli. I came in for lunch."

I knew that that was the first time I saw his remarkable green eyes, but I don't remember actually meeting him. There's no way I would forget someone like him.

"It was almost three months ago. I came in to check out this wonderful deli that my Aunt raved about. Little did I know then, that I would see the most beautiful woman," he smiled at me.

I blushed, and looked down at our hands, "I know that was the first time we _saw_ each other, but we never actually met, as in names."

"No, there were no names exchanged, but I consider it the first time."

He was lightly running his long, pale fingers against mine. All the anger I felt before, was slowly disappearing, and I was getting that overwhelming urge to touch him again.

"Jennifer helped me with my choice, but when I made my way down to pay; it was you that took my money and my breath away." I looked up from our hands and met his eyes. He smiled, "An older man was telling you how beautiful you were, and if he wasn't already married he would snatch you up for himself."

I had to laugh, "That was Mr. Johnston, he tells me that every time he comes in. His wife flirts with Emmett; you should see how flustered she can make him."

He laughed and continued, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you. After he was done paying and walked away, you turned to me and smiled." He touched my cheek with his other hand, "your beauty stunned me. I don't know how long I just stared at you, you must have thought I was strange," he chuckled and squeezed my fingers.

I was speechless. This gorgeous man thought that I was stunning. Ha, was all I could think. If only he knew that that particular day we first saw each other, was another one of my best days ever.

Edward brushed my hair behind my ear. His hand came to rest on the back of my neck, "Bella, I just want a chance to get to know you, all of you. Please." His thumb started to run smoothly back forth against my jaw.

His mesmerizing eyes were staring into mine; I couldn't form coherent thought. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep ragged breath. I can do this.

Why was this amazing man interested in me? Plain. Boring. Dull, ME.

Exhaling slowly, I opened my eyes and smiled, "So, would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"I would love to watch a movie with you," he said with a smirk.

I got up, placed the movie in the DVD player and grabbed some cookies and sat back down on the edge of the couch. I took a bite of my cookie and a drink of my beer to wash it down. The 'coming soon' movie previews were on, and I looked over to see Edward staring at the screen.

"My favorite color, book, and music, changes daily," I shrugged. He was looking at me with that crooked grin, "depends on my mood that day. Today, I would have to say that my favorite color is green." Edward's smile got bigger. "You already know my favorite food, Italian. And for drink, hmm…right now it would be fresh squeezed lemonade, but that could change tomorrow. Time of day, that's a tuff one for me. I guess I would have to say, Twilight."

Taking a new leap into this, whatever me and Edward were having, I placed my head on his shoulder and curled my legs underneath me, snuggling up close. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close kissing the top of my head and settled in for the movie.

"So, what are we watching?" he asked.

"Disturbia. I picked out Transformers too, if you rather watch that instead."

I looked up at him, "No, this is fine. But I am curious, why would you pick two movies with the same actor?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to the movie, "I think Shia LaBeouf is cute. Besides, they're both good movies, that's all that matters."

"Cute, huh? Should I be jealous of him too?" Edward asked. I quickly looked at him with narrowed eyes. He started to laugh.

I sat up straight, and gave him a slap on his chest, letting my hand rest there, "That's not funny. Now quite down so I can check out my man on T.V.," I joked.

Edward grabbed my hand and placed his other hand on the back of the couch, quickly pinning me against the arm rest, "Now come on Bella, you can't deny that that was just a little bit funny," he said.

He had a wicked smirk. My heart was flying, pounding so hard, I was sure it was going to explode.

Edward's body was hovering over mine, and his face was so close I couldn't breathe.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't control my need to touch her anymore. Bella just having her head on my chest was enough to drive me crazy, and I wanted more. I had to at least kiss her, just once, that would be enough, right? After last night, she was like a drug and I needed my fix, NOW.

This was all new to me. I have never had this over powering need to be around someone.

Staring down at her, I become aware of the electricity running between our two bodies. It was becoming so very hard to handle my need to touch her, to stoke her, to taste her. Oh god, how I wanted to taste her.

My body was so close to hers. I could feel her breast press against my chest. Bella's breathing was rapid; I couldn't help but think she was feeling the current flowing between our bodies, too.

But then there was this small voice in my head, telling me that I might be pushing her too far. She told me last night that we should slow down, was this too much?

"Bella, I'm sor…," I started to say, in the process of pulling away.

Before I could even move, her hand grabbed a fist full of my shirt, "Kiss me," she whispered.

My desire for her came on full force with those two little words.

Bella was staring up at me with hunger flaming in her deep brown eyes. She licked her lips, "Please."

Still holding onto the back of the couch, I lowered my head. Letting go of her hand, placing my other hand on the edge of the couch, keeping as much of my weight off of her as possible.

Softly letting my lips touch hers, I was in heaven. The kiss started off sweet, sending pleasure through my body.

But, Bella had other plans.

I didn't expect her teeth to nip at my bottom lip, her hot little tongue stroking over it like a lick of fire. The involuntary groan that came from my chest, made her smile against my lips.

Slightly pulling back to catch my breath, I stared down at her. She wickedly smiled back. Her eyes telling me she wanted more.

Bella's small fingers moved up my arm, to the nape of my neck, tangling them in my hair, tugging me to her. Her lips settle against mine, first in a whisper of need, then with fiery demand. Her tongue swept over my top lip, silken and damp. I was more than happy to accept, and our tongues were stroking against each other's effortlessly.

Her arms reached around to my back. She slowly ran her soft hands up under my shirt, pulling me to her, pressing my chest against hers. I could feel her beaded nipples through her thin shirt, burning into my chest. Another groan escaped my chest. I was dying to touch her.

Keeping my hands firm on the couch, I respected her 'take things slowly', but my need to hold her was starting to take over.

"Bella…" I whispered, as she gently moved her lips from mine, then to my neck. Her hands were still running up and down my bare back.

Her teeth grazed my ear. "Ahh…Bella," chills ran through my body. I was losing control real fast and she was not helping me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath trying to regain some control over my body. She was going to be the death of me.

"Hmmm…." She purred.

"We have…Nnnn…to stop…" I stuttered out, not able to find my voice.

She became still, and then she pulled her hands and mouth away from me.

Not looking at me she said, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Oh god Bella, please believe me, I want to continue. You don't know how bad I really do want to continue." She looked me in the eyes; there still seem to be doubt. I pressed my bulge in my pants against her thigh, "can you feel how much I want you?"

That gorgeous blush came over her face. Biting her lip, and placing her hand over her eyes, she nodded.

I leaned in and placed one last chaste kiss on her swollen red lips, before pulling away. I sat up and needed to try to calm myself down.

I reach for my beer, and could feel Bella's eyes on me, "My rules, right? That's why you stopped. Last night, I said 'we should slow things down'."

"I don't want you to regret anything that happens." I said, still staring at my beer.

"Hmm…so if I give you the green light, will you accept?" I turned my head to look at her.

Was she serious?

'Yes, I would love to have passionate sex with you', I thought to myself. But I knew that she was not ready for that and, I didn't want to give her any reason to run away.

I picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, "As much as I would love to say yes, I don't think we're ready for that step just yet."

She smiled and said "Always such the gentleman."

Shrugging my shoulders, "My parents raised us Cullen's right."

She turned her attention back to the movie.

I had totally forgotten there was even a movie on. The only thing on my mind was Bella. I still had the uncontrollable urge to throw her down on the couch and have my way with her. We needed to get out of this small room, and go somewhere populated by other people. Bella and me by ourselves always seems to equal trouble.

"Why don't we go somewhere else and have drinks?" I asked.

"Much easier to resist the need to touch, right, if we go somewhere there are others around us."

That was an understatement; I wanted to do more to her than just touch.

She never took her eyes from the screen. A smile broke out across her face, "But, then I'll miss seeing my cutie on T.V."

Uh oh, this is how the craziness started last time. She was throwing the bait, and I needed to swim away - Jasper and his damn fish analogies.

I stood up from the couch, "Come on, Ms. Swan, before I pin you down again. I may not stop this time." I held out my hand to help her up.

Bella took my hand and we made our way to the door. I wasn't sure where we would go, but at this point as long as Bella was with me, I didn't care.

I went to the side door to wait for her. She picked up her purse and made her way over to me.

Turning off the lights, we then made our way through the door, locking it behind us.

When we reached my car, I opened the passenger side door for her.

Bella placed her hand on mine, before she got in. "Edward, I have another favorite thing to tell you about."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

She smiled, "Being with you."

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
